The Aquaman Observation Illuminations
by 123justafan
Summary: Just a few thoughts on what may have gone on for the past few years in the living room of 2311 North Los Robles Avenue Apartment 4A that would have been caught on the couch by the "security camera"
1. Chapter 1

**2012 – Going Slow**

 **Don't own a thing**

Penny walked into 4A, peeking around the door. The thought had crossed her mind that maybe she could catch up on some TV before she had to go in to the Cheesecake Factory for the evening shift. She was a "little" late on her bills this month and the cable company had seen fit to cut her off once again. Seeing no one in the immediate area, she let herself in and sat down in the middle of the couch. Much to her dismay, the sun was coming through the window on the landing to her right. It was shining toward the TV screen and the glare made it a little difficult for her to really get a good look at the show she was watching. The show she had settled on was about techniques on applying makeup to maximize the effects of afternoon, evening and night making seeing the nuances in the makeup shading difficult to see.

Penny thought that a quick slide to her right would take care of the problem, so she just glided over to the seat nearest the door and continued on with her viewing. Unfortunately, the angle of the screen created a parallax that to her amazement made the image a little worse. This problem was getting more interesting and just a tad infuriating.

Penny then got off the couch and navigated the space between the couch and the coffee table until she came to Leonard's chair. As she sank down into the comphy cushions, she smiled and thought of how happy she actually was that Leonard had asked her out on a date again. It wasn't that long after that disastrous Movie invitation she gave him where he had basically called her stupid. Although, if she was perfectly honest with herself, she treated Leonard pretty badly by flirting with that guy writing the play… even if he was cute. She just didn't have any choice. He actually drummed up enough courage to talk to the girl…. Nancy…. Or… Cheryl or whatever. She certainly wasn't about to lose Leonard to another girl again… the eight months he was with Priya were absolutely miserable. So she started telling all of Leonard's quirky habits and stuff that she actually loved a little about him.

Anyway… they were dating again and this time she wasn't going to get all freaked out by being with Leonard. Sure she was scared and didn't really know how she could commit to a real serious long term relationship that Penny knew Leonard wanted… Marriage, Kids, and House all wrapped up in a neighborhood with good schools. So, this time, they were going to take things slow.

Penny sank down and wiggled her butt to snuggle into the chair with her legs brought up under her after she kicked off her flip flops. Unfortunately, she noticed that there was actually what felt like a breeze. She looked around to see if there was an open window either… "there" or over "there"… Nope, that wasn't the problem… Penny then giggled a bit to herself that this must be the reason that Leonard always wanted to change the temperature on the thermostat… and maybe why he always wore his hoodies and Jacket. She got up and went to Leonard's room and found his blue Snuggie. There were some pretty powerful memories sunk into that thing. She made her way back to the living room and sat in Leonard's chair wrapped in the Snuggie. It was a little bit better, but still… where was that breeze coming from? She never felt it before… certainly not when she was all snoodled up with Leonard. Not only was the breeze bothering her… she had already lost watching a pretty big part of this show.

Reluctantly, it occurred to Penny that there was only one spot left in the room to try. She was hesitant, because she was perilously close to that dreaded third strike. Penny put a finger to her mouth and started to bite her nail then her lower lip. Penny finally let out a sigh "Oh What the HELL…" She then got up and sat in Sheldon's spot, propped up with the stripped pillow behind her. Looking around to see if anyone could see that she was in fact sitting in Sheldon's spot with a somewhat guilty feeling to it all, Penny couldn't think of feeling like this since High School and bumming a cigarette off one of the older girls… Hopefully… if Sheldon ever found out, she would meet with a better fate than when her Dad smelled smoke on her breath mixed with the rather distinct odor of Tequila.

Although this was certainly not the first time she had sat in Sheldon's spot, it was rare that she was ever completely alone in 4A. She never really concentrated on how the sitting arrangements in the room were actually affected by what Sheldon must have considered as climate and weather patterns. Penny smiled as she realized that she could see the Television perfectly from this vantage point. There was also absolutely no sun shining on the screen. The picture looked almost 3D! She couldn't remember when the TV looked so good… and she spent a LOT of time over here… There was no draft… yet she felt cool but with no breeze… she wasn't hot either…. This was absolutely AMAZING! Sheldon was right all along… His spot was the most perfect place to sit in the apartment.

Penny wrapped herself in the snuggie and came to the realization that the program was almost over. Too bad… she was planning on putting some of the techniques she might have learned to good use on her date with Leonard. He had gone from one extreme to the other in his date planning of just sitting in the apartment watching Dr. Who to the opposite end of the spectrum by taking her out to the shooting range. As much as she loved that little foray into what she liked to do in her youth, Penny wasn't really sure if she wanted Leonard to try things that were clearly out of his comfort zone just to impress her. There was no telling what body part could come to harm when Leonard's genius side was left to mucking about. No… She was just going to take him out for dinner at a nice Italian Restaurant and then go for a twilight walk on the beach…

But, right now, she was getting a bit tired and decided to take a little nap. Penny reached behind her and took the stripped pillow and fluffed it up, put it against the arm of the couch and proceeded to rest her head on it curling up beneath the blue snuggie. It was mere minutes before Penny fell into restful sleep.

* * *

Leonard had just dropped Sheldon off at the comic book store telling Sheldon that he needed to get back to the apartment and get ready for his date with Penny. After securing transportation back to the apartment from Raj and Howard Sheldon reluctantly agreed and Leonard left for Los Robles Avenue.

Leonard reached the fourth floor and took out his keys and reached for the door knob realizing the door was not locked. Quietly, he walked in to find Penny asleep on the couch. It was an amazingly cute scene that lay before him. Penny was scrunched up into a ball beneath the blue snuggie she had given him with one bare foot poking out, her hair messily splayed about her face. Leonard smiled to himself sitting next to her coiled form and then ever so lightly brought his finger nail across the sole of Penny's exposed foot.

Penny immediately woke with a dazed sleepy confused mind. Not knowing just what was tickling her foot and quickly remembering that she was in 4A laying id Sheldon's forbidden spot. In her sleep addled state, Penny thrust her limbs out straight, pulling the snuggie towards and covering her head while kicking her legs straight out. The result was not expected by either of them. Penny fell onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table wrapped in the snuggie blocking her view of the intruder to her nap. Leonard was the recipient of a rather sharp kick to his solar plexus.

Leonard let out a rather loud and somewhat disturbinh "OOOOFFFF" as he fell back onto the unoccupied end of the couch nearest the door. He immediately knew hid diaphragm was in spasms and could not catch a decent breath. The resultant gasping for breath turned quickly into a sort of whooping.

Penny was tangled into the snuggie as she tried to gather herself and stood up finally discarding the snuggie onto Leonard's easy chair. The first thing she focused on was Leonard grasping his stomach and whooping while starting to turn a disturbing shade of pale. Penny immediately knew what she had done. Leonard was not able to get a normal breath and in a panic. She remembered what Leonard had told her about Sheldon when all his imaginary stuff was stolen by that Zarnecki guy she kicked in the balls. Frantically looking for some sort of bag, Penny raced into the kitchen and found a stash of paper lunch bags. She grabbed one and brought it to Leonard who was desperately trying to get his inhaler out of his right front pants pocket.

Penny kneeled at Leonard's side and calmly spoke. "Sweetie please calm down, you need to breathe into this bag… slow deep breaths… Penny then curled the edge of the bag over and crimped it closed a bit so it would cover Leonard's mouth and nose.

Leonard looked up into Penny's assuring eyes as she held the bag to his face and rubbed his chest with the other hand. He started to feel the spasms start to go away and took the bag from Penny.

Penny then reached into Leonard's pocket and took out his inhaler, handing it to him as his breathing became more regular. "That's it Sweetie… just breathe… in… out…in… out… that's it." She continued to rub Leonard's chest.

Leonard put the bag down and smiled for Penny before he took a puff from his inhaler just for good measure. "Remind me to NEVER sneak up on you EVER again". He then took a few deep breaths and coughed once or twice.

Penny giggled… "Poor Baby…Come here." Penny lifted Leonard's head up by the chin and smiled into hos big brown eyes. They had a predictable effect on her and she leaned in kissing him gently.

Leonard had no choice but to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands to Penny's waist as she put both arms around Leonard's neck. Leonard then gently leaned over lowering the two of them onto the couch. It wasn't long before Leonard's hands found their way beneath Penny's shirt and he was gently massaging her breasts. The feel of her lace bra was having as much of an effect on him as his hands were having on her. Leonard moved to Penny's neck, placing kisses just below her left ear as she threw back her head and moaned. Penny started to breathe heavier. As her chest started to heave, she reached for Leonard's belt.

Just before things progressed further, the door to the apartment started to open. Leonard and Penny quickly rolled off the couch and found themselves in a heap between the couch and the coffee table. Penny quickly stood up and straightened her hair and brushed her shirt down. Leonard clambered up to the couch and sat in the middle. As Sheldon walked in with Raj and Howard, Penny smiled to Leonard and held out her hand. "Sweetie… why don't we go down to the Cheesecake Factory for some dessert?"

Sheldon sighed. "Penny… please… I don't have to have you filling Leonard up with fuel that will ignite the odiferous functioning of his large intestine." Raj and Howard laughed at the comment.

Leonard sighed… "C'mon Penny… you can have some cheesecake… I'll have a cup of coffee". When they left the apartment and shut the door, Leonard looked into the smiling face of his green eyed girlfriend. "Mark my words… that high school make out session in there is NOT over…"

Penny smiled and took Leonard's arm in hers as they went down the stairs. "Who said I wanted it to stop?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Limbic Lust**

 **Oh... to own just one... such a fleeting wish...**

Penny walked slowly up the stairs to her apartment. Upon entering 4B, she immediately went to the cupboard to get out some coffee. She had worked the breakfast/lunch shift and had started to suffer from a headache. Usually she only suffered from sore feet and calf muscles from walking all day. Even knowing that she was done for the day and she had the following weekend off did little to alleviate her walk up the stairs. Penny slumped against the counter holding her empty can of coffee. She let out a sigh and a disgusted "That's just GREAT!"

Slamming down the coffee can, she went into her bedroom to remove her uniform and jump into the shower. Maybe the hot water running across her body would help. As she stood directly under the stream of water hoping it would massage her pain, she had a thought…. "I should have taken a bath…" Then it hit her, "Leonard ALWAYS has coffee…"

Quickly finishing her shower, she toweled dry and wrapped her hair in a messy bun. As usual, she was WAY behind in doing her laundry, so she didn't have much to wear in the line of lounging around type of clothes and she didn't want to struggle with her skinny jeans. Penny found herself digging through her closet, finding something she had forgotten about, putting on an oversized sweatshirt and sweat pants foregoing any bra or panties. The outfit was clearly meant for someone much taller and wider than her. Penny found the nearest pair of flip flops and grabbed the emergency key to 4A. The guys wouldn't be home for at least a couple of hours so her appearance was not important.

Crossing the hall, Penny could almost smell the aroma. She quickly traversed the living room and to the cupboard the held that wonderful South American elixir. Penny poured a generous amount of grounds into Leonard's coffee maker. As the first stream of water fell on the coffee, Penny could feel her whole body start to relax. It didn't take too long for the coffee to drip through into the carafe. Rummaging through the cabinet, Penny found the large Yellow cup that she often used. She missed this cup before Leonard asked her out again. Now she held it between both hands feeling the warmth emanate from its ceramic walls. Penny brought the cup up to her nose and took a long sniff and let out a contented sigh as she leaned against the breakfast island.

Penny smiled at how comfortable it felt to be back in Leonard's life. Even when she had that little blip on the radar when she thought things were getting boring. It wasn't really clear what Amy was talking about when she told Penny about "limbic lust", but that didn't really matter to her. After seeing Leonard being hit on by Alex, Penny didn't really care what made her want to take Leonard's pants off, she just DID… and THEN… boring… went right out the window!

Penny went over to the couch and sat down and turned on the television, she might as well catch up on her soaps while she drank Leonard's coffee… in Leonard's apartment… thinking about… Leonard… limbically…

* * *

Leonard was brought out of his restless sleep by the wafting aroma of some wonderful coffee brewing. Leonard had come home earlier in the afternoon suffering from a migraine headache. After shutting down his experiment after three unsuccessful runs, he pawned Sheldon off on Amy to get him home safely. Amy was more than happy to have extra time with Sheldon and was going to ask if he would like to have dinner out at a restaurant rather than eating in. Leonard made his way to his bedroom and simply fell onto the mattress fully clothed. Now he could smell the unmistaken aroma of coffee and the dull sounds of voices he did not recognize coming from the living room.

To his delight, Leonard found that the pain medication he had taken earlier and the nap he had just woken up from had alleviated his headache. Not wanting to risk another fretting about the smells and sounds coming from the living room, Leonard reached into his closet and pulled out his light saber.

As quietly as he could, Leonard made his way down the hallway and to the bathroom door. He figured he would have only one chance to surprise the intruders so he turned and dashed into the living room screaming like a banshee…. "AAAIIIEEEEEE!" While jumping into the air like a ninja.

Penny didn't have the slightest idea what was happening and simply threw her coffee into the air… while screaming in fear. The coffee came back down and spilled onto her sweat pants as grabbed her chest. "GODDAMMIT LEONARD WHATTHEHELLDIDYOUDOTHATFOR?"

Leonard landed and immediately found that that amount of exertion that quickly was not a good idea for an asthmatic. He took a few deep breaths and decided he didn't need his inhaler. "Penny? What are you doing here? I thought we were being broken into again."

Penny went to the counter in the kitchen and took a towel to dry herself off with. "YEAH WELL you scared the HELL out of me…"

Leonard giggled at the sight of his girlfriend. She was standing in the kitchen in sweats that were clearly too big for her, wiping herself down with a towel and a messy half dried bun on her head. "You really do look beautiful".

Penny looked at herself and then remembered the messy bun. She reached up and pulled it down and gathered her hair in a ponytail instead. "Ugh… you weren't supposed to be home".

Leonard came over to her after putting the light saber down. "Why are you here anyway?"

Penny slapped the towel down on the counter and walked over to the couch again. Flopping down with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, she sighed. "Work sucked… and my feet hurt…and my legs… and I had to climb the stairs because… you know… the elevator doesn't work". Penny sat up to see that Leonard suddenly felt guilty. Penny thought the slight pink that ran up his neck was just too cute. "And I needed some coffee… and I didn't have any… and I took a shower instead of a bath… and well you always have coffee… so I basically broke in to your apartment and am stealing your coffee…AGAIN… and then I figured what the hell… TV… BUT… you weren't supposed to be here, so I just threw on these old things … and I look like such a slob." Penny picked at the jersey and flopped back and threw her hands out to the side and onto the couch just staring at the ceiling.

Leonard always got such a kick out of Penny when she rambled on like she was doing… "Well first of all… you can always have coffee over here so don't feel like you owe me anything. It's the one thing I make absolutely sure we have enough of… I mean Sheldon doesn't drink coffee and I sincerely doubt I could drink FIVE bags all by myself… so… you know… it's for you… when you come over… dressed in your underwear… or unbelievably large sweats… ummm… so… where did you get those?"

Penny looked down at herself and smiled. "Relax… Mom bought a set for me and my Dad… only she sent Dad's to me… I just never sent them back to him… you know… cause of the shipping costs and all. I figured that I would just bring them the next time I actually get back home."

Leonard was confused. "How long have you had them?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't know… a couple of years or so?"

Leonard sat down on the couch next to Penny. "You really should do better with things associated with your family."

Penny looked down. "Ugh… I know… it's just so expensive and I have this crappy job…."

Leonard looked at Penny and wanted to make her happier. "Here… give me your feet".

Penny turned and sat with her back toward the door and put her feet in Leonard's lap with him sitting in Sheldon's spot. Leonard immediately started to massage Penny's feet alternating between the left one and then the right one."

Penny giggled. "Did you ever notice… you always start with the left foot first?"

Leonard looked away a bit. "Really? It doesn't mean anything…"

Penny closed her eyes. "I didn't say it did…. Oooh yeah… just like that…. Mmmm". Penny let out a deep sigh as Leonard worked on her tired feet. He was so good at foot massages, if only he could do better on shoulders. She smiled as he continued. Thoughts of her getting him across the hall after that little bitch was trying to "Get to work" with him… They barely made it into her apartment before she reached for his belt and pulled his pants down…. It was one tie Leonard didn't complain about getting "pantsed".

She shook her head and tried to dispel the thoughts. They were still going a little slow although they did sort of get over the uncomfortable sex proposal. Suddenly Penny felt herself being pulled toward the other side of the couch.

Leonard had grabbed both Penny's ankles and pulled her closer to him one leg on either side of himself resting each of her ankles on his shoulders as he repositioned facing the door.

Penny let out a yelp. "What in Hell are you doing?"

Leonard smiled widely. "You said your legs were sore… I thought I would like a calf massage". He then took hold of Penny's left calf and started to knead it.

Penny sat up on her elbows at the feeling of Leonard's fingers pressing into her calf muscle. "Owww… that's okay". She took her legs off Leonard's shoulders and sat cross legged on the couch. In a low slow voice smiling wryly Penny questioned. "There must be something else we can do."

Leonard thought. "Well… we could play Halo".

Penny could hardly believe what she heard. "Really? Halo?... That's what you got from that?"

Leonard tilted his head. "What?"

Penny sat up. "Fine… but we're gonna play Strip Halo…"

Leonard could hardly believe what he heard. "STRIP Halo?"

Penny giggled. "Yup… every time I kill you… you drop a piece of clothing…" She giggled again.

Leonard gulped… "Okay…."

Penny got off the couch. "Good... I'll be right back"

Leonard stopped her. "Woah…woah… woah… where are you going?"

Penny put her hands on her hips. "Look at me and look at you… I'm wearing sweats and you're dressed in full battle armor. You have you're sneakers, socks, pants boxers, t-shirt, hoodie and Jacket… That's like… NINE things!" Penny was keenly aware that she had nothing but the two pieces of clothing on. She turned and went for the door.

Leonard quickly made his way between Penny and the door. "Nuh uh… you got to pick the game and the rules… If we play… we play with what we have on."

Penny's jaw dropped… "At least let me get my flip flops".

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes with a huge grin. "What… we… have… on…"

Penny folded her arms and lifted her chin. "Fine…Hofstadter… it's Junior Rodeo ON!"

Leonard smiled smugly as he connected the game to the TV and popped in the game. Penny sat on the couch and rubbed her no sweaty palms on her sweat pants wishing she could feel a pair of panties underneath.

* * *

It wasn't actually all that long before Leonard was sitting on the couch next to Penny in just his boxers and t-shirt, sweating a bit, while she still had on both her pants and top. Leonard was deep in concentration as he hit his controller button one more time and Penny's character blew to pieces as his plasma grenade took her out. "HA! There…. I win… take THAT sucka! That's right… I did it… Off with a piece of clothes!"

Penny was getting a bit annoyed at his reveling considering that was the first time he beat her. Seeing his "shit-eatin" grin didn't make it any better. She stood and slowly pulled down her pants and tossed them at him making sure the sweatshirt came down below her butt.

Leonard looked at his girlfriend standing there wearing a sweatshirt like a dress. "Very sexy outfit".

Penny knew that things were about to get very interesting. "Shut up and play".

The next round took way longer than Penny would like. She very nearly was beaten before she got off a kill shot that made Leonard's player slump to his knees then fall over. "That's the way uh huh uh huh… that's the way uh HUH! Penny threw her hands into the air as she jumped off the couch and jutted out her hip in Leonard's direction exposing her naked butt cheek.

Leonard's eyes went completely round, white showing clearly around each deep brown iris. "Are you NAKED under there?"

Penny smiled smugly "Yes I AM! And now YOU have to lose a piece of clothes… what's it gonna be… Hofstadter? Shirt so you can show of those guns and three pack? Or the shorts and I get a look at that cute little tushie… and stuff… ?"

Leonard was now not liking Penny rubbing his nose in it a bit. "THREE PACK?"

Penny smiled as she took a step toward him. "It is what it is…" She reached behind him and squeezed his butt as she pressed her chest against his making sure he could feel her hard erect nipples.

Leonard gulped loudly as he shed his t-shier and resumed the position in the couch picking up his controller.

Penny was now more confident seeing Leonard sweat a bit. She decided to take more of an advantage. She pulled up her sweatshirt exposing her behind and climbed onto the couch and slowly lowered herself finally sitting cross legged with her bare bottom in contact with the couch cushions with the sweatshirt pulled up above her waist and bunched in her lap in front of her, her naked backside and thigh clearly in view of Leonard.

Leonard clearly started to sweat as droplets trailed down from his temples. He stammered, "t…t…That's not fair!" pointing to Penny's half naked body.

Penny smiled back at him. "You were the one that decided on taking off your shirt…. Hit start!"

The game started and you would think that there were two great armies waring against each other… all manner of amassed weaponry was brought to bear… all grenades were launched… all sorts of sounds bombs and conflagration were being experienced. Both Penny and Leonard were leaning forward concentrating on assuring the demise of their foe….

Penny suddenly dropped her controller as her limbic lust took hold once again and dove to her left knocking Leonard's controller out of his hands as she connected her lips to his. Leonard's hands immediately found the warm soft flesh of Penny's backside. Penny smiled into her kiss as she could feel Leonard's new weaponry come to bear beneath her. Leonard wasted no time in making his assault causing Penny to gasp as she accepted his advance.

Suddenly… the door lock started to open… Penny clenched her kegel muscles like never before as Leonard grabbed for the afghan and pulled it over them.

Leonard let out a groan. "Geez Penny! My god you're strong down there…"

Penny buried her face in Leonard's shoulder. "Sorry… sorry…"

Sheldon walked in and looked at the array of tossed clothing. Walking past the offenders of cleanliness and order he uttered just a few words. "You both have just signed up for my class. It will be at 8:00 AM SHARP! Saturday morning…. BE THERE!" As he turned to enter his bedroom, he had one more thing to add. "Penny… you had better call your key making dry cleaner… tell him this is going to be a rush job".


	3. Chapter 3

**A peculiar feeling that really is a big deal**

 **Don't own a thing here except a few thoughts on what happened after Penny dashed down the stairs**

Penny had just cleared what she hoped was the last table she would serve tonight. It hadn't been the busiest of shifts she had put in recently, which meant that the tips were not as much as she was hoping. But the shift was weighing on her just the same. Simply put, she was exhausted.

The day started out bad with her getting up in a funk just like the past few days. She woke up alone in bed again and she just didn't like it. She hadn't spent time with Leonard since he told Cole her boyfriend was part of some scary gang. They were scary alright… just differently from how Leonard had hoped Cole thought of them. Penny imagined what this gang called "The Scientists" would look like. There was the little thin one that snuck around making all sorts of remarks that made you feel uncomfortable thinking far too much of himself and hitting on you all the time. Then there was the taller darker one that just seemed to stare at you never making a sound, following you from place to place leering. The scariest one of all was the tall thin one that seemed to just put you down as if you weren't worth the effort to acknowledge. And lastly there was the ring leader… always there when you would least expect it, following you around and seemingly wanting to start up a conversation and then just turning away, all of them together… a bunch of Scientists.

Who was she kidding… Penny smiled slightly, that was certainly not who they were. Howard had become a really sweet guy, especially around Bernadette. Sure… he could be counted on to give an inappropriate comment at any time, but Leonard just put that off to his brain slipping every once in a while, sort of like a bad clutch. The change in Howard was actually amazing. Bernadette was such a good influence on him. Raj was something of a wild card. You could see that he really wanted to be part of the group and she could tell from being around him he really had a good heart. If only he could talk without alcohol… too much and he would act like such an ass… none, and you always wondered if what Howard said was really what Raj wanted to say. And then Sheldon… well, there was really not much different about him. He actually did believe that he was better than everyone… it was a little sad, but beneath all the bluster was a sweet guy that just wanted to help. She would never forget how Sheldon had insisted she take some money so she would not lose her apartment. Lastly there was Leonard… simply the sweetest kindest most thoughtful boyfriend she had ever had. If it wasn't for his insecurities about his height and looks and lack of physical prowess… he would be perfect…

When she heard Leonard tell Cole about the Scientists and that he should stay away from her. Penny was absolutely furious. Leonard had once again fallen to the thoughts that he was somehow inadequate. Penny could just haul off and punch Beverly square in her upturned snooty NOSE for what she must have put poor Leonard through. No wonder Leonard had acted as he had.

But the worst thing about it was that Leonard thought Penny might pick Cole over himself. It was just like the time she told her musician friend Justin he could sleep on her couch for a few weeks when he was doing some session work in LA. He still didn't trust her. Leonard was so CLUELESS sometimes… For YEARS Penny had sent out vibes that she had a thing for him… always sitting by him when she was over there for dinner, always sneaking a hug here and a quick kiss there… God… you think he would have picked up on it… But NO! He waited until she practically jumped him and dragged him off to her BED! Sure it was awkward at first, but it certainly didn't take long for him to warm up to her wants and needs… He was simply the most considerate lover she had ever had. There was even one night where she fell asleep during foreplay…. He said he wasn't upset, but how could he not be… she knew he was ready to go, she just was so relaxed with what he could do with his hands… and in her defense… it was a really long and exhausting night at work… she texted him and told him to just sleep at his place…. But no… he came over anyway.

Sure there was that problem when she broke them up because she couldn't say she loved him back when he said it… But WHY did she have to… why couldn't he see it… She always did love him… almost from the start. Like when Leslie and him didn't work out… Her heart jumped in her chest… or when he hit his head on the table during their olive date… or her Halloween party… If she didn't drink too much THAT night, she would have taken him right there on the couch. But no… he actually turned her down. Then there was his birthday… BOY, she just could have KILLED Sheldon for ruining that surprise. Maybe if Leonard made it to the party, it would have been HER that took her top off. And then there is now… Why couldn't he see how much he meant to her?

Penny wasn't expecting to see Leonard coming up the stairs earlier today. They both seemed to be avoiding each other. Her because she didn't want to yell at him anymore and him probably because he knew she was mad at him and he was insecure and thought she would just dump him again.

Then it happened… Leonard came up the stairs and she couldn't help herself and let him have it again. Only this time she let out just how she really felt about him… she loved him and he should know it… why didn't he know it?

It all was too much… she could see that he was going to get emotional and she was already on the verge of tears… She told him they weren't going to make a big deal out of it and he let her go to work. Unfortunately for her, the minute she closed the door of her car, she was sobbing like a little girl. Only she didn't know if she was just mad at letting her feelings finally show, or really happy that she finally admitted what she had known for so long… She loved him… deeply and completely.

* * *

Leonard sat at his computer trying to get through one of the most boring articles about proton decay he had ever read… Dark Matter sucked. Actually… it didn't suck… it was one of the really interesting things going on in Physics these days… But THIS ARTICLE surely DID suck! Part of the problem was he was stuck on what Penny had said to him… She LOVED him… It was something he had wanted to hear for so long… and now she admitted it… sort of… She said he "knew she loved him".

For the past eight hours He had sat in front of his computer and listened to Sheldon badger him about not eating his dinner… the futile attempts at trying to get him to play video games… half hearing the running of the latest Star Trek The Next Generation Marathon playing on the SyFy channel. He listened to the droning on of the benefits of HO gauge trains over the more traditional O gauge.

Finally Sheldon had given up and went to bed leaving Leonard to his thoughts. Just HOW was he supposed to KNOW that Penny loved him? It was so hard to read her sometimes. She usually threw up so many walls to protect her. Leonard passed those off on how Penny dealt with the many rejections she endured , be it from old boyfriends that wound up cheating on her or from the many rejections from all the casting calls she had gone on.

Still… Penny was always sweet to him. She would always want to be alone with him so they could spend time together. She seemed to love going out to dinner with him to nice restaurants that had atmosphere. Most of the time at some point in the evening, Penny would come to his side of the booth they were sitting in and snuggle into his side. Often enough, she would also steal some of his food and start with not so subtle PDA. Other times, if they were sitting across one another at a table, she would slip off her shoes and start stroking his inner thigh with her nimble toes. Invariably, when they walked in the park or on the beach, or just down the street, Penny would either intertwine their fingers or hold onto his arm and lean into him. What she would do at a movie theater bordered on getting them kicked out most of the time… But the best times were when they were alone in each other's apartments, sitting comfortably on the couch watching some mundane show while making out like two High School freshmen under the bleachers. Maybe she was right… maybe he DID actually KNOW she loved him.

* * *

Penny took off her apron and placed it in her locker. She let out a big sigh and thought that she probably needed to talk to Leonard. She knew it was going to be late, but he might still be up when she got home. She had asked him not to make a big deal over it and was thankful that he didn't. Still, she owed it to him not to ignore or hide her feelings from him anymore. She waved good night to Kim and Cheryl as she opened her car door trying to figure out just what to say to Leonard. She expected that he would want to talk about it.

* * *

As Leonard mindlessly scanned over the paper once again lost in his thoughts, a soft knock came at the door. Penny opened the door and shyly smiled at Leonard. "Can we talk?"

Leonard immediately shut down his computer and looked a bit on edge. "Umm… sure…"

Penny put her bag down and sat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. She could see the worry in Leonard's eyes and that made her heart sad. Leonard came over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. He took hold of Penny's hands and gazed into her beautiful green eyes. Penny stared into the most beautiful brown pools and suddenly felt a warmth throughout her body. She was always a sucker for those eyes.

Leonard decided to go first, knowing that talking about feelings was not Penny's strong suit. "Ummm… I know that you don't want this to be a big deal… but I was thinking most of the evening… ALL of it actually… even when Sheldon was blathering on about who knows what… and Raj and Howard were here for a while… I think…"

Penny couldn't take it anymore. She could see that Leonard was starting to ramble… She thought that any minute now, he would start fiddling with his hands and look at the floor just like he did the very first day they met… It was that first day that now struck Penny. That very first day… THAT was when she started to have this funny feeling…. Some people called it butterflies in their stomach… but for Penny… it was this really warm feeling in the center of her chest that at the same time took her breath away.

Penny leaned in and lifted Leonard's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes once again. Penny smiled and leaned in closing her eyes as her lips met Leonard's. She put both arms around his neck and scooched over closer to him.

Leonard easily returned the kiss and moved his hands to Penny's waist. The feeling of this kiss seemed different that the others somehow. It was deeper, softer and started the strangest feeling of comfort and excitement.

Penny moved her hands and pushed Leonard's jacket off his shoulders until he shed it quickly, not wanting the kiss to end. She reached behind her head and unclipped her hair at let it cascade down over her shoulders. She then rubbed Leonard's arms feeling his biceps and his shoulders.

Leonard moved his hands up Penny's sides stopping at her breasts, then started to unbutton her shirt as Penny started to lift up his Recycle t-shirt. Each of them suddenly stopped, Leonard quickly removing his t-shirt as Penny shed her shirt and bra, each of them rejoining in a deep passionate kiss. Leonard laid them down on the couch to enhance the feeling of their naked chests heaving with desire.

Penny reached between them and unbuckled Leonard's pants. Leonard stopped the kiss and looked at Penny. "What if Sheldon wakes up?"

Penny stood up and reached behind her and unzipped her uniform skirt and dropped it to the floor. "Shhhhh… Sweetie… no talking…." She then stepped out of her shoes and panties… standing naked in front of him with dark pools for eyes rimmed with the slightest beautiful green….

Leonard could see the fire and desire in her eyes. He quickly stood and removed the rest of his clothes except for his socks. Penny stood before him as he sat back down in Sheldon's spot and then climbed on his lap and reattached their lips and proceeded to spar with his equally eager tongue. Leonard's hands quickly found Penny's breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair grinding her hips and realizing the effect she was having on Leonard. Penny broke their kiss leaving Leonard to gasp for air. She giggled quietly at her boyfriend and lifted herself ever so slightly to align themselves. As Penny sank down onto Leonard each of them closed their eyes and moaned ever so slightly, trying with all they could spare not to wake Sheldon.

Penny slowly rocked her hips forward and back taking in the wonderful closeness she felt as Leonard returned to massaging her breasts, softly sucking on her left nipple. Waves of excitement raged through her as Leonard intensified his ministrations. Penny quickened her movements mixing in some circular gyrations and an occasional clench of her muscles. As Leonard gasped loudly, Penny held his head tightly to her breasts.

Leonard lifted Penny and then lowered her to the couch with her head in Sheldon's spot. Penny spread her legs and gasped as Leonard reentered. He was slow and deep with his motion, each stroke causing Penny a deep breath drawn. She surrounded his waist with her legs and hooked her ankles drawing him deeper. Penny reached down to grab Leonard's ass to draw him closer. The feeling of Penny rubbing his back and then grabbing his ass caused Leonard to quicken his pace. It wasn't long before Leonard gritted his teeth while Penny bit into the stripped pillow as they rode out their mutual climax. It was one of the things they loved about their sexual encounters. Neither of them felt satisfied if their partner wasn't also satisfied. Leonard reached up and pulled the afghan over them and the fell into a light sleep.

At some point in the night, they gathered their clothes and went into Leonard's bedroom to snuggle. Penny laid close to Leonard as he was on his back with her head on his shoulder and drawing circles on his chest and stomach. "Yeah… so… just in case you didn't get what I said before I went to work this afternoon… I love you… so much."

Leonard smiled and kissed the top of Penny's head. He couldn't possibly let this moment in time pass. Softly, as he rubbed her back he uttered those familiar words…"Thank you".

Penny did little to break the comfortable feeling between them both. She certainly wasn't going to let Leonard have the upper hand. She raised up on her elbow and looked down on her boyfriend. "Perfectly acceptable answer!"

* * *

The morning came far too soon for their liking, each of them feeling the need to repeat what they had done on the couch the evening before. Penny got up first and found her panties then rummaged through Leonard's closet to find his light blue dress shirt. She buttoned it half way up and rolled her sleeves up before making her way out to the kitchen for coffee. Leonard followed closely clad in his boxers and robe. They both poured a cup of coffee and turned to see Sheldon sitting in his spot on the couch with a sour look on his face.

Penny was the first to speak. "What's troublin ya there Sweetie"?

Sheldon looked over and ground his hips into his spot. "I don't know… it doesn't feel right…."

Leonard leaned over to Penny and smiled. "I love you too".


	4. Chapter 4

**Decidedly Non-holographic excitations**

 **Just having a little fun with these two characters that I do not own**

 **This Chapter is pretty "M"... So be warned...**

Penny spent the rest of her afternoon thinking of what happened in Leonard's lab this morning. Who would have thought that Bernadette was right about getting something out of a relationship if you put more into it. What started out as an unbelievably strange remark by Amy about Howard's fondness of turtle necks and the possible longing for his long lost foreskin had actually turned out as a positive for Penny.

After surprising Leonard by visiting his lab, they had some pretty remarkable sex right there on one of the desks in his lab. The floating picture thingies he showed her were pretty exciting, but just listening to him made her insides all warm and fuzzy. Leonard kept talking and then that started her motor running and she could feel herself getting aroused. He was so cute when he was explaining that thing about everything they knew was really a painting on the edge of the universe somewhere. Penny wasn't so sure she really knew what it meant, but the faraway look in his eyes and the kinda serious thoughtful trailing off of his sentence made it pretty apparent he was thinking more about it… She just wanted to jump his bones right there… so… that's exactly what she did… in his lab… and it really had an effect on him.

Penny hadn't really expected Leonard to be as forceful as he was… Maybe it was the possibility that they would be caught, although, she did lock the door. Maybe it was because he was completely in his element… right there in the middle of all his high techie… techie… STUFF. He didn't cook her eyeballs like a soft boiled egg, but he sure made her eyes roll back in pure ecstasy.

Now she was at work left to think about what exactly had happened. She was almost late for her shift because Leonard recharged quicker than normal and she didn't want to waste his effort. It was a good thing she kept a spare pair of panties in her locker, or she would have been pretty uncomfortable running from table to kitchen then back to the tables in moist underwear. The other option was she could go commando… although she hadn't done THAT since High School and that Cheer Leading stunt that went OH SO WRONG…. She was just glad that Anna May, Tammy and Valeri were in the same condition… When that pyramid came down, Penny was lucky to be one of the ones that fell away from the fans and that Brad fell on top of her. He got more than he ever thought possible for being a guy cheer leader. When they started the routine, he had to lift her and hold her up with one hand on her Butt and the other around her ankle. When he felt her bare ass and then lifted her up holding both feet, he looked up and saw all that she had… He then stumbled quickly to his right bumping into one of the girls on the bottom of the pyramid and stepped on her causing the whole thing to come down… It was hysterical, but they all got detention for that one.

At any rate, she always kept a spare pair of panties in her locker along with a couple of tampons… just in case. Today was just the day she needed them. Her shift was winding down, and she thought that a visit over to his apartment would be a good idea. Maybe she could steal a little dinner and then talk him into spending the night. Who knows, maybe if she put a little more effort into their relationship… all the thoughts she had recently about things getting boring would just go away.

As Penny stepped onto the fourth floor landing she thought back to the shopping they had done for their costumes for the Halloween Party at the Comic Book Store. She understood why Leonard had insisted that she settle for the Sexy Cop costume, but he had to admit that the SLUTY COP costume had been better… and that's just why she stopped off and got it as a surprise for Leonard on her way home tonight.

Penny opened the door after taking a deep breath trying to calm her thoughts. Seeing Leonard sitting at his desk with a pencil in his teeth and a concerned furrowed brow as he typed wildly on his keyboard only accomplished two things… The first was her realizing he was deep in thought and working out a problem he was having… the second was the moistening of her now again needing replacement… panties.

Penny walked quietly up behind her boyfriend and bent over his shoulder seeing the equations she had no idea about along with the plethora of accompanying words. He took the pencil out of his mouth and started to scribble some more equations in a notebook open on the desktop. Penny bent closer and could smell Leonard's cologne… It was enhancing her already excited state… She took in a long sniff… "Sweetie?… "Whatcha Workin on there?"

As Leonard turned to respond to the inquiry… Penny slammed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck as she dropped her package from the costume store. "Mffffff".

Penny broke the kiss and smiled widely at the now speechless Leonard. "Where is everybody? I was hoping for some left over food…"

Leonard tried with all his might to gather his wits from the onslaught his girlfriend just wreaked on his senses. "Ummmm… ahhhh… Sheldon is over at Amy's… He said something about a Wuthering Heights Marathon… they're apparently showing the 1939 movie and the 2012 movie back to back… Amy maintains the 1939 version is better, while Sheldon can't imagine how a movie made with modern cinematic techniques could be inferior. He just left about a half hour ago…. And there's pizza on the island… Ummm... wha… what was all that about? Not that I'm complaining… but since this morning… you seem to be extra amorous…"

Penny smiled as she picked up her bag from the costume store and went over to the breakfast island. "Sooooo that means you have the place to yourself for a while?"

Leonard shrugged. "I guess so… it'll take them at least four or five hours to watch the movies and then another hour or so to discuss the movies before Amy capitulates and agrees with him".

Penny picked up a piece of pizza. "Mmmm… I'm STARVING!... I told ya this morning…. Sometimes I forget just how smart you are… and it kinda is a turn on…."

Leonard smiled widely… "Good to know…"

Penny smiled as she wiped a drop of olive oil from the corner of her mouth. "Yeah… you were wild in your lab… very forceful… and very SEXY!"

Leonard smiled and started to speak with his best Captain Kirk voice. "Yes I… WAS…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Why don't you finish up there… I have surprise for ya".

Leonard smiled…. "Sure… it shouldn't be too long."

Penny picked up her bag of goodies and went into the bathroom to get ready. The bag wasn't too big, needing only to hold the blue skirt that barely made it to her thighs a Police cap and two badges… She took off her Cheesecake Factory uniform, bra and panties marveling once again at how much an effect Leonard had on her libido. She wasn't in High School anymore... But somehow... Leonard just did the trick for her... After putting on the skirt and pulling it down around her hips, Penny tried to look in the mirror to see if it actually covered her ass considering she had no panties on. She shrugged and decided that it really didn't matter that much considering what she had in mind. She then reached into the bag and took out the two pasties that looked like Police badges and placed one on each of her breasts. They were remarkably soft to the touch, perfectly forming to her breasts. She frowned just a bit thinking that she was covering up her nipples… one of Leonard's… and hers… favorite things… Oh what that man could do with his hands…

Satisfied with her transformation after putting the Police cap on her head askew just a bit… Penny came out of the bathroom and walked past Leonard's computer chair and over to the door and locked it.

Leonard immediately stopped typing and turned to see Penny leaning against the door with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head.

Leonard swiveled his chair around and dropped the pencil from his mouth, just staring at what was before him.

Penny came over to the chair and straddled Leonard's lap. "I'm sorry Dr. Hofstadter… I'm going to have to take you in… you are in violation of penile code 2311-4A…" Penny looked down to see Leonard's pants bulging just below his belt.

Leonard gulped as he put his hands behind Penny so she would not fall off his lap. He immediately felt her naked ass. "P…P… Penile code?"

Penny giggled… "That's right Dr. Hofstadter…. Penile code". She then reached down and unbuckled and unzipped his pants releasing his already impressive erection. "My oh my… what have we here? Am I going to have to add… assaulting an officer?"

Penny got off Leonard's lap and turned facing away and bent over at the waist with her legs slightly parted showing him all she had. Leonard could clearly see that Penny was already aroused. Penny backed onto Leonard's lap and proceeded to grind her hips as she smiled to herself. Leonard's hands quickly moved to cup her breasts. The badges were not all that big, although they stopped him from flicking her nipples… he could only imagine they would otherwise be hard and erect.

Penny smiled as he softly massaged her chest and slowly stood as she felt his arms extend, not wanting to lose contact. "I'm sorry Dr. Hofstadter, I'm going to need a little more information… if you would please come over here?" Penny pointed to the couch.

Leonard stood, stepping gingerly to the couch, stepping out of his pants and boxers. Penny giggled as he struggled to get his pants past his sneakers. As Leonard approached the couch, Penny stood with her legs parted staring at his excited state. "Assume the position Doctor… hands on the back of the couch".

Leonard faced the couch and bent forward placing his hands on the back of the couch. Penny kicked the inside of his ankles spreading his legs. She thought it was too cute seeing him bent over standing in nothing but his sneakers and socks, his bare tushie peeking out from under his t-shirt. She then bent over and started to frisk him, patting him down and rubbing his sides. Penny came to his waist and palmed his ass giving each cheek a bit of a squeeze. She then bent over and started to frisk his legs… ankles to crotch. Her face was near his butt, causing her to take a nip of his right cheek and then kissing it. She continued up his legs with her hands until she reached his crotch where she cupped him from behind. "What have we here?" Penny chuckled as she reached around and softly took hold of him. "It seems we have a concealed weapon".

Leonard now chuckled as he stood up with Penny still holding on. "Concealed?"

Penny turned him to her with his back to the couch. "Okay… it's FAR from concealed… but it still is some mighty impressive weaponry". She then pushed Leonard down on the couch and straddled him, pushing her center up close to him. "It seems we have had a complaint about you using force this morning?"

Leonard smiled. "Am I being accused of using undue force?"

Penny smiled into his beautiful brown eyes. "On the contrary… there was a question about being more forceful… it seems that until this morning, you have been holding back."

Leonard smiled, seeing that Penny's pupils were becoming more dilated as the conversation continued. "Well… you have to be careful…" Leonard flipped them over so he was on top.

"You see… In a collision… an object experiences a FORCE…" He pushed gently into her making Penny gasp just a bit.

"for a given amount of time" Leonard slowly pushed forward.

"that results in its mass" Penny could feel him filling her with his manhood.

"undergoing a change in velocity". Leonard stopped before he started to pull out. Penny closed her eyes and moaned.

"Therefore resulting in a momentum change… Force * time = mass * delta velocity".

Penny pulled Leonard closer. "Oh… My… GOD… keep talking…"

Leonard continued. "Force and time are inversely proportional. An object with 100 units of momentum must experience 100 units of impulse in order to stop". Penny wrapped her legs around Leonard's waist.

"Any combination of force and time could be used to produce the 100 units of impulse necessary to stop an object with 100 units of momentum". Leonard started to increase his momentum varying the intensity of his thrusts. The small skirt crumpled up loosely around her thin waist.

"Thus, to minimize the effect of the force on an object involved in a collision, the time must be increased. And to maximize the effect of the force on an object involved in a collision, the time must be decreased." Leonard quickened his pace as Penny grabbed his ass pulling him deeper.

Penny was trying to understand what Leonard was saying, but her mind could only respond to the feeling of their love making. Her chest was heaving and she was getting more excited as he kept talking.

Leonard was amazed at the affect he was having on his beautiful girlfriend. "Occasionally when objects collide, they bounce off each other traveling with the same speed after the collision."

Penny heard that and only one thing registered in her now narrowing sphere of rational thought. She flipped them over so she was on top and she sat up with both feet astride Leonard's hips. She started to raise herself up and then came crashing back down.

Leonard was surprised at the intensity of Penny's actions." Bouncing off each other is known as **rebounding** … ooof" Penny increased her pace as Leonard now reached for her breasts.

"Rebounding involves a change in the direction of an object. From the impulse-momentum change theorem, we could deduce that a rebounding situation must also be accompanied by a large impulse". Penny bounced harder.

"Since the impulse experienced by an object equals the momentum change of the object, a collision characterized by a large momentum change must also be characterized by a large impulse." Leonard flipped them back over grabbing Penny by the hips not losing contact with her and yet again increasing his pace, crashing together with a hard thrust.

Penny almost immediately threw both arms around Leonard's shoulders pulling him into a tight embrace as her climax erupted within her. She buried her head into the crook of his shoulder not able to control the contractions that wracked her body.

Leonard could not withstand the onslaught of Penny's climax and was pulled over the edge, experiencing similar spasms uncontrollable to either of them.

Even the slightest movement caused a repeat of Penny's contractions around Leonard until she finally began to relax as Leonard felt the telltale diminishing of their union. Leonard Asked. "Officer… am I free to go?"

Penny would not let Leonard loose from her hold… softly clenching her muscles causing Leonard to twitch at each "embrace". Penny softly ran her hands and fingernails up and down Leonard's back gently caressing his behind. Quietly, Penny whispered into his ear. "No wonder you like Physics so much… You are SO MUCH better at teaching than Sheldon… "

Leonard lifted on one elbow, looking into the beautiful green eyes of his girlfriend. "There will be a Lab Practical later tonight in your apartment…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Post Bongo "Playing Around"**

 **These one shots do not necessarily follow in a linear timeline. I'm just looking from 2012 until they find out about the security camera and playing around with characters that I do NOT own and might in some way have some fun of their own on the couch in 4A**

Penny turned as Sheldon passed her out the door. "Where are you going?"

Sheldon could be heard playing the bongo's on the way down the stairs. "Where ever the music leads me Kitten".

Suddenly the sound of Sheldon falling down the stairs surprised her. Penny looked immediately over to Leonard who was standing on the other side of the couch, a look of surprise on his face. When the sound of bongo playing started Leonard nodded and then rubbed his brow with his hand.

Penny let out a sigh and flopped down on the couch resting her head back, staring up then closing her eyes. "There is something seriously wrong with that Whackadoodle".

Leonard came over and sat down next to Penny. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm a little afraid for him."

Penny opened her eyes and leaned over on Leonard's shoulder. "You really HAVE to stop doing that… he's a grown man…"

Leonard put his arm around Penny's shoulder pulling her into a tighter hug. "He's a grown… something… but I'm not sure just what. He could hurt himself. He just left the building in his pajamas. He's walking around the streets of Pasadena in a plaid robe, pajamas and slippers…. Playing the BONGOS!"

Penny snuggled in tighter. "Leonard… let it go…It's 3:00 in the morning… I'm sure worse things have happened in Pasadena than a hippie slumber party and bongo fest".

Leonard smiled. "I suppose you're right".

Penny snuggled a bit closer. "Can I ask you a question?"

Leonard sighed. "I guess".

Penny smiled and sat up looking at Leonard thoughtfully. "When Sheldon came in and didn't care if I was sitting in his spot… and I was trying to calm him down by telling him about us starting over again… What do you suppose Sheldon meant when he said Everyone KNOWS what's going to happen?"

Lenard took his arm back and gave the question a thought. "Well… I suppose he meant that… considering our past… and knowing that I can be somewhat pedantic and persevering… that I wouldn't give up…"

Penny looked at Leonard. "Sweetie… that IS what happened… not what's GOING to happen…"

Leonard fidgeted in his spot. "Well then… he knew that we are trying and we were going to be together again… and he would have to put up with us being together and….

Penny smiled. "Not a real revelation there Leonard…" She kissed him on the cheek as he fiddled with his hands and stared at the floor. "But it didn't seem that was what he was talking about. He was almost dismissive…. Not that he isn't most of the time anyway… it's just he was so sure of himself".

Leonard chuckled. "Well… that almost NEVER happens… Sheldon being so sure of himself…" Leonard then leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Penny turned on the couch, kneeling looking at Leonard. "Be serious… He really sounded like there was something that was so apparent… ANYBODY would see it…"

Leonard turned his head looking at Penny with an almost pleading gaze. "It's THREE o'clock in the morning…" The whining tone was almost too much for Penny to bear.

Penny poked Leonard in the side. "Leonnnard… this is important…"

Leonard rubbed his ribs with his eyes closed. "At THREE o'clock in the morning?"

Penny harrumphed. "Your crazy roommate woke me up…. Now I'm wide awake… this bothered me before and I had a hard enough time getting to sleep… You know what? Maybe your right…. Maybe it isn't so important… Who cares WHAT we are doing…. Or GOING to do…" Penny turned to get off the couch and go back to her apartment.

Leonard could see that his need for sleep was FAR less important to Penny… Somehow, her reluctance to let this go seemed to take on an importance to their future relationship. Leonard grabbed Penny's wrist before she could get off the couch. "I'm up…. I'm Up…."

Penny turned to him once again. "So what does everyone except US know about us?"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Please remember that it's THREE o'clock in the morning and any normal fully rational human being would carefully consider what comments he was about to make about his relationship BEFORE they just came falling out of his mouth…"

Penny held Leonard's hand and squeezed it. "Leonarrrrrd… I need to know what you think!"

Leonard looked off to the side trying to think of a way to say this without getting himself in trouble again. "Okay… well… you see… it's not something that WE are not seeing and everyone else can…"

Penny was starting to getting a little upset with Leonard's hemming and hawing. "UGH!"

Leonard turned to face Penny and crossed his legs. He was now sitting indian style facing her and she was on sitting with her feet beneath her. "Okay…. Okay… Sheldon was making a remark that everyone… at least in our group of friends… Knnnnowwww… that you and I belong together…. Have always belonged together… and if we…. Ummm….If… I…. don't screw it up… will ALWAYS be together….."

Penny looked at Leonard. "SO… you're saying that it is apparent to EVERYONE else INCLUDING YOU…. Sooo… I'M the only one that is clueless to this little secret?"

Leonard let out a sigh. "Well… actually… I was just HOPING I was right… and that it might be true…"

Penny proceeded to launch herself at Leonard with considerable force, knocking him back onto Sheldon's spot. His legs parted and Penny soon found herself lying on top of him with her lips firmly attached to his, attempting to get her tongue dueling with his own, and his legs wrapped around hers. She landed in a very precarious place with one of her hips. Leonard's eyes became wide and he uttered into her mouth, "UMMMMPH!"

Penny quickly got off Leonard and he turned to his side and brought his knees up to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut while gritting his teeth. Penny just held one hand to her mouth while rubbing Leonard's back softly.

Penny shyly asked. "Sweetie… are you okay?"

Leonard sat up and spread his legs apart while holding his crotch. With his head bowed down he nodded and kind of squeaked out, "Yeah… I just need a minute…." Shortly after with nothing said between them, Leonard sat back on the couch.

Penny leaned into his shoulder while wrapping her arm around his and intertwining their fingers and holding their hands together with her other free hand. "So when exactly did YOU know this?"

Leonard turned to look into her questioning eyes. He almost giggled. The look on her face was like one of those pictures of children with the big eyes… she was biting on her lower lip waiting for an answer. It was such a precious sight. "Honestly?... from the first day you moved in… after you gave me that hug while I was standing in my underwear after Kurt took our pants… and then there was Your Halloween Party… and that kiss you gave me."

Penny smiled. "You know… you could have had me that night… I was ready… hook line and sinker… just like normal… drunk and horny… and you threw me back." Penny thought a bit. "But I did think you had a thing for me…"

Leonard was surprised. "Well it wouldn't have been right… WAIT… When?"

Penny smiled. "When we met for dinner that time and Raj and Howard were working and Sheldon and his colonoscopy… after you saw me with Doug. When you did that thing with the olive."

Leonard looked down. "It was that easy to tell?"

Penny lifted Leonard's chin. "Sweetie you don't hide your feelings very well."

Leonard sighed. "Yeah… So after that… I was kind of hooked myself… Then you had that thing with Mike".

Penny smiled. "You sorta had me there too… I mean if you weren't such a jerk about me being stupid and all."

Leonard looked concerned. "You are NOT stupid… You never were… and that never mattered to me… You were the only one I wanted to be with".

Penny was surprised… "Really?" What about Leslie?... I thought you guys were an item…"

Leonard shrugged. "Not really… I only tried after you were going with that guy Eric."

Penny started to rub Leonard's knee and the inside of his thigh. Leonard Swallowed loudly. "Ummm aren't we supposed to be going slow?"

Penny smiled. "Shush…" She then gave him a peck on the cheek. "You know… when you were kissing her outside your door… you looked like you were trying to make a point…"

Leonard now smiled. "ME!... What about you? First, you come up the stairs trying to explain to that guy about Schrödinger's Cat…. And he clearly wasn't getting it… then you plaster yourself against your door and grab his face and start KISSING him."

Penny sat up. "You were first…. Then you tried to grab Leslie's ASS!"

Leonard's eyes widened. "Yeah… well you were rubbing that guy's hair and stuff…"

Penny moved closer. "You mean like this?" Penny took Leonard's face in her hands and pulled him close and kissed him deeply, then running her fingers through the curls at the back of his head.

Leonard had no recourse except to return her kiss. He moved his hands to her back, one between her shoulder blades and the other just below the small of her back moving perilously close to her ass.

Penny giggled into the kiss. "There ya go…" She then turned and straddled Leonard's lap.

Leonard gasped a bit as Penny settled down on his lap. "Ummmmpf" He didn't stop the kiss though. He thought it was important to keep going. He then mumbled… "Slow?"

Penny leaned back. Her robe had come loose in the front and was basically open with just the belt loosely strung across her waist. "Sorry sweetie…. Do you want to stop?"

Leonard shook his head. He glanced down at Penny's chest. She was wearing a white thin shirt that showed her nipples and breasts beneath. Leonard leaned in for a kiss and moved his hands up to caress her breasts. "I'm gonna say…. Noooooo?"

Penny moaned into the kiss. It had been such a long time since they had been together. The feeling of Leonard's hands on her breasts started the telltale signs of arousal deep within her. Penny moved closer to Leonard deepening the kiss while pressing herself against him rocking her hips.

Leonard gasped and mumbled. "Ugggh". Penny immediately stopped and sat up while Leonard tried to continue with their kiss.

Penny put her hand to her mouth as Leonard leaned back on the couch clearly upset he had caused a break in their kiss. Penny put a hand to Leonard's chest. "Sweetie…. I must have really hurt you…"

Leonard shook his head. "No… I'm fine… Really… I'm Okay".

Penny took her other hand and opened Leonard's robe. "Let me see…" Penn then snaked her and through the front of Leonard's boxers and gently stroked and fondled him. Leonard let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Penny smiled. "That's it baby… you let nurse Penny take care of your boo boo". Penny continued to stroke Leonard and to her delight, Leonard responded just like he had when they were together the first time. Penny repositioned herself closer to Leonard off to the side and leaned in and kissed his temple and moved down to his ear lobe.

Leonard moved just a bit facing Penny and reached between her legs and put his hand down her sleep shorts. Penny smiled and placed a kiss at the base of Leonard's neck, moving her hips to enhance the feeling of Leonard's hand on…. And then in her… as Leonard entered her with one then two fingers.

Leonard was feeling a little internal pressure as Penny continued to stroke him. As he slid his fingers into her, Penny gasped and then squeezed Leonard. Leonard's eyes went wide as he gasped and pulled his hand back from Penny. Then he squeezed his eyes shut.

Penny sat straight up immediately missing the intimate contact with Leonard's hand and looked at the pained look on his face. "Oh Sweetie…. I'm so sorry… she then softly fondled him very tenderly and could see that he was not any more comfortable. "Honey…. I think we should call it a night…"

Leonard held Penny's arms. "But… it'll be okay…. I'm good".

Penny smiled. "Leonard… You are most certainly NOT okay… let's just snuggle here for now… We were going slow, and maybe this was just too fast… plus… I probably hurt you… and I am sorry for that." Penny got up and pulled her robe tighter, then sat down next to Leonard. She pushed a very reluctant Leonard down so he was lying in the couch with his head in Sheldon's spot on the striped pillow. Penny then very carefully climbed onto Leonard and snuggled in between Leonard and the back of the couch. Penny tenderly kissed Leonard then put her head in the crook of Leonard's shoulder so she could hear the steady beat of his heart as they fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

The sun rising through the window woke them from their sleep. Penny's eyes fluttered open first. She kissed Leonard's chest as he moved to sit up. "Morning Sweetie… Do you feel any better?"

Leonard repositioned himself moving his hips. "Everything seems to feel pretty good."

Penny smiled and reached between Leonard's legs to see for herself.

Leonard pulled back. "Well…. Maybe just a little sore".

Penny pulled him into a hug. "That's just the sex gods telling us that we need to wait a little longer".

Leonard smiled. "I never DID have them on my side". He looked around the apartment and then went to check if Sheldon came home. Sheldon was not in his room. Coming back down the hallway, he shrugged. "Well… No Sheldon…"

Penny was by this time already up having gathered her hair in a messy bun. She had made her way over to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. "Yeah… I called Amy… Sheldon came over to her place last night and apparently spent the night on her couch."

Leonard took a cup of coffee and smiled as Penny kissed him on the cheek. "We better go get him… he's going to be upset when he misses work."

Penny took her coffee with her as she moved toward the door. "Let me throw on some clothes and we can go"

Penny left the apartment as Leonard stood smiling watching her go, thinking of how close they had come to taking Leonard and Penny 2.0 to the next step.


	6. Chapter 6

**To the victor go the spoils**

 **Don't own a thing, just filling in a few scenes not seen that sort of had me thinking what would have happened after the aired episode... and keeping with the theme that Penny said. "We did things on that couch".**

Penny closed the door and hung her head and let out a gigantic sigh. She then went over to the couch and flopped down and put her head back staring at the ceiling. It's not that she didn't appreciate Amy's friendship, quite the opposite. Amy was one of those people that sort of grounded you. She was the type of person that made you think about what you had and who you were and what possibilities there really were out there for all the different people in the world. Actually, it wasn't just Amy. Just about everyone in her group of friends right now made her think constantly about the future and where Penny wanted to be. Leonard was one of those people. He never expected Penny to be anything more than what she was, not that he didn't think she could be more, he just accepted her for who she was. He made her feel comfortable, like an old pair of slippers. Sure he thought she could be good at school if she went back, and he was always so supportive of her aspirations to be an actress. He loved her and she loved him for loving her and she just felt that her friends were just the best. Well, excluding Sheldon of course… Not that she didn't love him or anything... He just never really made Penny feel like she was worth a damn thing. Sure he probably didn't know what he was doing at any particular time, or how his words would make people feel… Penny just wished Sheldon had a few more filters. It was so hard to work around him.

And now, this whole thing with Leonard moving in and Amy NOT moving in was Sheldon's fault. If he could just apologize every once in a while... well just once would be a start. Without thinking, he pissed Leonard off to no end, then upset Amy and finally managed to blame his unsuspecting neighbor for not wanting Amy to move in with him. If Sheldon just said he was sorry for spoiling the Harry Potter book Leonard was reading, he would have been fine with it, maybe a little ticked off, but surely not to the point he would actually MOVE OUT. And then when Sheldon was put behind the eight ball with Amy being the perfect roommate when Leonard moved out, Sheldon found it within himself to put all the blame on his "good natured simpleton blonde neighbor".

Penny got up and went into her bedroom and put on her Nebraska sweat pants and sweatshirt and then gathered her hair into a ponytail. She then went back out to the couch and picked up the wine bottle and emptied it into her glass and took a sip. How exactly was she supposed to get out of this mess? Leonard was mad at Sheldon for spoiling Harry Potter, Amy was mad at Sheldon for lying that the reason he didn't want her to move in was Penny's fault, Amy was mad at her for not wanting Leonard to live with her, she herself was mad at Sheldon for telling Leonard she didn't want him to move in with her yet, Leonard was mad at her for her not wanting him to move in and none of any of that really mattered except that she had hurt Leonard's feelings yet another time. Somehow, she needed to fix it before things got weird again. That was their pattern. Everything would be humming along and then Leonard would jump to some conclusion or he would overthink something or he would do something that was CLEARLY not what needed to be done to remedy the problem at hand. As much as Sheldon needed a filter to keep his big mouth shut, Leonard needed a "stupid-o-meter". If he would have just thought to ask her if she was ready to have him move in with her, nothing would have happened. Now… he was across the hall being mad at her and she really felt bad about it.

Penny had calmed Amy down enough so that she could see that Sheldon didn't really mean any harm, He was just being Sheldon and wasn't ready for Amy to move in yet. Even after all the progress that Amy had made in her relationship with Sheldon, there was still only so much that Sheldon would be able to let change the parameters of his world. Thankfully Amy was helped by the fact that Penny had similar feelings about having Leonard move in. It helped mainly because for some reason, Amy thought that Penny was perfect, and anything she could accept in her bestie, she would have to accept in her boyfriend. And then there was the wine… that always helped when trying to convince Amy of just about anything.

But now… now she had to figure out a way to make Leonard see that things were fine just the way they were, and it was okay if she wasn't ready for him to move in. She still loved him and he needed to understand that that one FACT above every other mixed up cockamamie thing going on at the present time was really the most important. So with that thought, Penny downed the remainder of the wine and proceeded to walk quietly across the hall.

Penny turned the door knob and opened it peeking around the door. She saw Leonard sitting in his chair reading Harry Potter. "Leonard? Can we talk?"

Leonard looked up. "Sure… Dumbledore just died, so what else could be going to happen?"

Penny shrugged. "Well, you might just want to keep reading… it's not the last book ya know…"

Leonard closed the book. "Yeah… I here there are some steamy things with Ginny and Ron…" He raised his eyelids and gave her a look"

Penny shrugged, "Yeah… sorry about that… any way… ummm… are you okay?"

Leonard crossed his arms. "Me? Sure… why wouldn't I be? I always LOVED having my heart stomped on... and it's not like I had ALL my stuff moved out."

Penny sat down in Sheldon's spot. "Okay… I probably deserved that… but I really want to know what you are feeling… are WE okay?" Penny's voice raised and trailed off. She felt like there was a huge pit in her stomach and she could feel her eyes start to fill up. She was determined not to lose control. If she did, she knew Leonard would never tell her how he really felt. He would let her off the hook once again. Penny took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry…"

Leonard didn't notice the tears that had started. "Sorry for what? Sorry for having to put up with me for the last couple of days? Sorry for not telling me that I wasn't welcome in your apartment? Sorry for saying that you loved me? Sorry for agreeing to get involved with a bunch of nerds?"

Penny was surprised by his words he had managed to turn the sorrow and guilt she had felt for hurting him once again into a little bit of confused anger. "Where did THAT come from? Why would you say something like that? I'm NOT sorry for getting involved with you guys… It's true that I never had any friends like you guys before and maybe was part of some pranks back in High School… but I would NEVER be sorry for being friends with you guys…. Especially YOU… I LOVE you… and I will NEVER deny it or make some kind of excuse for it". Penny could now feel the tears coming back. She turned her head towards the door. "Dammit…. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea".

Leonard was not surprised by her response. His words were pretty damming… and probably WAY out of line. He could see that his words cut Penny deep. He did not miss these tears starting to show and he knew he needed to do something quickly before she left. He got up from his chair and went and sat down next to her in the middle of the couch and took hold of her arm.

Penny immediately turned her head away, looking towards the bathroom. "Leonard… I don't think this is a good time."

Leonard held her arm. "Penny… I'm sorry… you wanted to talk?"

Penny looked around. "Where's Sheldon?"

Leonard smiled. "I think it sunk in that he did something very wrong. When he heard Amy leave your apartment he said something about taking her out to a bar".

Penny was surprised. "A BAR?"

Leonard smiled wider. "Well… to be honest… he said something about an ice cream bar…"

Penny giggled and relaxed a bit "Well that means something… that he thinks he needs to take Amy out and try to make things better… and it wouldn't be too far outside his comfort zone".

Leonard nodded. "Yeah… maybe he is starting to move ahead in their relationship. So… you wanted to talk?"

Penny looked into his eyes. "Leonard, What were you thinking? Moving in with me…"

Leonard looked down. "Well… you said that you loved me… and then Sheldon made me so mad… and I needed to get out of there… and he said I couldn't … because of the roommate agreement… and you lived right here… and it was… well… you said you loved me…" Leonard started to fiddle with his hands in his lap.

Penny could see that Leonard was getting flustered. She moved around so she was straddling his lap. She tilted his face up with one of her hands so she could look into those beautiful brown eyes. "Leonard… it's true… I DO love you… It took a long time for me to say it… and I'm so glad I did… but.."

Leonard smiled and shrugged. "Ahhh… there's a but…"

Penny continued. "Leonard… I'm not going anywhere". She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Leonard deepened the kiss and moved his hands to Penny's sides, stroking her rib cage from her waist to her breasts. The feeling of Leonard's hands on her body sent shivers up her spine, the best kind of shivers. Penny sat up and looked into Leonard's eyes. She then proceeded to take off her bra the way that Leonard found amazing, moving her arms in and around her sweat shirt finally producing the offending bra out one of the sleeves. Penny could see the fascination in his eyes and leaned back in for another kiss.

Leonard moved his hands to Penny's thighs and behind. He then continued by moving his hands up and underneath Penny's sweatshirt, feeling her warm smooth skin. He continued up her back and could feel the soft contours of her smooth shoulders and then came around to her soft supple breasts and gently massaged them, finally circling her nipples with his fingers.

Penny's eyes rolled back under her closed eyelids as she felt Leonard's hands on her body. He was always so tender. She moved her own hands down to Leonard's belt and unbuckled it as she ground her hips into his, warmth pooling in her center.

Penny sat up and looked into the dark eyes of her boyfriend. She could see that there was a mutual feeling between them. She knew that her own eyes must be showing the dark arousal of her own dilated pupils. She looked to the door. In almost a breathless whisper, she uttered. "When will Sheldon be back?"

Leonard panted just a bit. "No clue… but I expect, not for a while… Bedroom?"

Penny reached down and pulled her sweatshirt over her head exposing her chest to Leonard. "No time…" She then pulled him closer. Leonard had no problem with the quick maneuver and proceeded to take her left nipple into his mouth. Penny let out a sigh. "Oh…. Baby.."

Leonard pulled back and quickly lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it. Both their chests were heaving with desire. Penny could feel Leonard's readiness through his jeans and her sweatpants. She climbed off his lap pushing her sweats down revealing sheer pink lace panties. Leonard stood and took off his jeans and boxers, now standing naked in front of Penny in just his socks. Penny smiled at Leonard's "readiness" and pushed her panties down and stepped out of them before nudging Leonard back onto the couch.

With one quick move, Penny straddled Leonard and with a free hand guided him to her center easily gliding down to his base. Leonard pulled her close as they both let out a moan of acceptance. Penny quickly started to grind her hips into his while Leonard tended to her chest with welcome desire.

Leonard leaned down to the side and Penny stood lying back down on the couch in front of Leonard with her back to him as she raised one leg providing easier access for him. Leonard took no time in rejoining with the love of his life thrusting as Penny arched her back and turned her head to kiss her ever eager lover. It wasn't long before their mutual climax was achieved, Penny holding Leonard' arms tightly to her as she rode out the spasms deep within her. Leonard placed tender kisses to her shoulders as he also succumbed to her contractions around him.

As their breathing came back to normal, Penny now resting comfortably on top of Leonard with her head on his shoulder and an afghan covering their naked bodies, looked up slightly. "You know I love you right?"

Leonard smiled down. "Yeah… just not enough to live with me…"

Penny felt the prick to her heart. "Sweetie… I do love you… and maybe it is a little soon for that step… I mean… it hasn't been that long since I said it… and I'm still getting used to letting someone back in to my heart again… You now have me right where you could do the most harm… I'm yours… and I don't want anyone else… but I need to move a little slower… I haven't lived with someone since Kurt… and that ended so badly… I just need to be more comfortable with it again… I have been here in MY apartment with MY things… I know it sounds selfish… but I never had that before and I think it was good for me… I think that we WILL move in together at some point and then see where that takes us… I hope it's further into our relationship… I just need some more time… do you understand?"

Leonard could tell by the tone of her voice, tender but resolute, that she was serious. "I think I do… You have to understand one thing though… I'm not like Kurt… or any of the other guys you went out with… I love you… and that means a lot… more than anything else in the world… You say that I have you… and that means the world to me… I will never hurt you… If I did, I would be doing more hurt to myself… I will wait for you to have whatever time you need. Maybe this was a stupid idea… and I can't swear that I won't do some stupid things in the future… just know that our relationship is the only one I want… the only one I really wanted from that very first day we met."

Penny leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks Sweetie… and it wasn't a stupid idea… it was just a little too soon… next time… just ask me first… I'll be honest with you… I don't want another relationship either… I love you and only you."

Leonard looked into the most beautiful green eyes. "I love you too… now… I think it would be a good idea if we moved this into the bedroom… Sheldon might come back and THAT is not something either of us need to deal with."

Penny smiled and got up, gathering their clothes and watching Leonard fold the afghan and place it on the back of the couch. "Gotcha… at some point, we should probably wash that thing…"

Leonard smiled as he took Penny into his arms as they went down the hallway to his bedroom to continue working on putting an end to this particular bump in the road in their relationship. "Spoiler Alert! There will probably be more loving going on tonight…"


	7. Chapter 7

**You must scratch what itches**

 **don't own a thing**

Leonard sat on Penny's couch with two bags of frozen peas on his chest one covering each of his nipples. Penny watched from the breakfast bar. "Sweetie… are you sure that you're okay? There must be some kind of medicine we can get for you". Penny reached over her shoulder and tried to reach an itch that was bothering her.

Leonard looked over. "I suppose there should be some kind of ointment, balm, salve or lotion that would help, but I can't stop the burning itchy feeling long enough to go get any from the pharmacy."

Penny came over to the couch and rubbed his chest which caused Leonard to pull back. "Oh Sweetie… this looks so bad… Why don't you tell me what you need and I'll get it for you". Penny scratched he side midway up her left side with her right hand. "I told you to take off that silly sweater while you were over here… it wouldn't have been this bad" Penny scratched her ear.

Leonard smiled. "I really don't know what would be the best thing…. Maybe some calamine lotion or some medicated lotion… I don't know… I really wanted to Kill Sheldon after he said he paid for that thing."

Penny smiled and patted Leonard's knee. "I know Sweetie… that's why he's hiding out at Amy's for a few days… She's really excited about it. She thinks this could be a breakthrough in their relationship". Penny reached down the front of her sweatshirt to scratch between her breasts. "What do you say I just go and get you something?"

Leonard smiled. "That would be great… Why are you scratching? Is that sweatshirt made of wool too?"

Penny scratched an itch just below her jaw on the left side of her neck where Leonard knew she loved to be kissed. It always made her a little excited and he could always get her started by paying attention to that spot. "No… it's new… maybe I should wash it or something… I'll be back as soon as I can."

Leonard laid on Penny's couch trying to get comfortable. It wasn't that easy, he was really itchy and he was trying not to scratch. He would just make it worse. He wanted to put on a shirt but couldn't find one that didn't make things worse.

* * *

Penny came back from the pharmacy with some colloidal oatmeal . "Okay Sweetie, the pharmacist says that you should take a bath in this stuff. It'll help some. And then you should use something to take away the itching. I got the pink stuff and some goopy white stuff. Unfortunately, my tub drain stopper is kinda… missing… so we're gonna hafta go to your place…".

Leonard smiled. "That's okay as long as Sheldon isn't there…"

Penny smiled as she took Leonard's hand and helped him stand. "Like I said… he's hiding out at Amy's. It's unlikely that Amy will let him leave any time soon."

After they went across the hall, Penny drew Leonard a bath swishing some of the Oatmeal into the warm bathwater. This wasn't the normal bath that Penny would make for herself or for an occasional buddy bath with Leonard. There were no bath salts, no bubbles, no scented candles for mood. Leonard came into the bathroom wearing only his bathrobe. "There's no bubbles."

Penny giggled. "Nope… this is purely medicinal… What's wrong Honey… are you shy?"

Leonard looked away… "Nooo… I'm not shy…" He then dropped his robe and stood in front of Penny naked.

Penny looked at her boyfriend. She put a hand to her mouth as she saw the damage that the sweater caused. "Oh… Sweetie… that's terrible…" She had seen Leonard with his shirt off but this was the first time she saw the stark contrast between his red itchy and painful torso upper half and his smooth white bottom lower half. Penny immediately pulled Leonard in for a hug. "My poor baby".

Leonard put his hands around his girlfriend and sighed into her shoulder. This was the kind of hug he had wanted all his childhood from his mother when he had hurt himself. He could feel the love and compassion through the tender hold Penny had on him. He let out another sigh and moved his hands up Penny's back.

Penny smiled into the hug. "Ooooh… yeah… Scratch right there… right where my bra is…." Leonard scratched a little and then tried to get into the tub. It was getting a little cool in the room and he was naked after all… Penny looked at him. "Just a sec". She reached under her sweatshirt and took off her bra. "Okay now scratch again…"

Leonard looked into her eyes. "Penny… I need to get into the tub or get dressed".

Penny frowned. "Just one little scratch."

Leonard did as he was told and frowned as well. "Penny take off your sweatshirt."

Penny giggled. "Getting a little frisky are we? Okay… turnabout is fair play… but if it gets to cool in here… the girls are gonna want some attention…" Penny then took off her sweat shirt and turned to put it down on the toilet seat.

Leonard stepped into the tub and into the warm milky water. "You have some raised red spots on your back… turn around…." Penny turned as she was asked. Leonard frowned again. There's another under your arm and another between your breasts…"

Penny went over to the mirror and looked… "There's another one here on my neck and here… OH … MY … GOD…. What's going on?"

Leonard giggled… "Well… if you were in grade school…. I would say you have the chicken pox…"

Penny inhaled quickly… "I never HAD the chicken pox…"

Leonard ten smiled… "Were you around any kids at work?"

"There was this one kid that was all cranky… he spilled his drink and I had to clean it up…. He was scratching a lot and then he was helping me clean it up…"

Leonard looked sad… "Well… you better get an appointment to see your doctor… you may have chicken pox… My Mom had our Nanny take care of us when we had them…. Coincidentally… that was the last time I had an Oatmeal bath…"

Penny stepped out of her pants and panties… "Move over… I need some of that". For the next hour. Penny leaned against Leonard in the tub sprinkling more oatmeal in the water and refreshing it every so often.

* * *

The next day, Penny went to her Doctor and was told that she did NOT have a case of the chicken pox. She was told to stay out of work for a few days and not to scratch. She was given some lotion to put on and told to continue with the Oatmeal baths.

Penny walked into 4A to see Leonard sitting on the couch watching the SyFy channel. He looked up and smiled at Penny as she flopped down next to him… "Well as it turns out… I don't have the chicken pox… so Sheldon's shouldn't freak".

Leonard smiled. "Too late for that… I told him that you had them and we were in the bathtub last night and on the couch also… He told me that he was due to visit his Mom and he would call in to the University for permission to work virtually for the next two weeks."

Penny smiled and got up from the couch and went over to the thermostat in the hallway towards the bathroom. "Good… that means we have the apartment to ourselves.… She came back to the couch after turning the thermostat up and sat down with a smile."

Leonard looked confused. "What's with the heat?" Penny pulled the lotion out of the bag and gave it to Leonard as she pulled her shirt over her head exposing herself in a black lace bra. Leonard was surprised. "Oh my god… you're worse today… What did he say it was?"

Penny shrugged. "He's not sure… probably some allergic reaction to something… soap or something…"

Leonard looked concerned. "Stop buying your laundry detergent from the Dollar Store."

Penny pouted. "Yeah… and look at this…" She then took off her bra and showed him some new blotches."

Leonard inhaled quickly. "Geez Penny… you better not put that back on…"

Penny looked a little happier. "I was hoping you would say something like that…. Now… I have this stuff that you need to put all over me so I don't itch…. And the best part is… I get to put it all over you too to take care of that nasty red scratchy skin of yours from that sweater. And now that the thermostat is turned up… we won't be cold out here… all naked and stuff… Penny then slipped out of her pants and panties".

Leonard went over to the apartment door locking it and putting on the chain. He then proceeded to take off his shirt while walking back to the couch seeing his naked girlfriend smiling at him. He then started to squeeze some lotion onto his hands and rub it on Penny's back… Penny moaned at the touch of Leonard's hands on her skin. "Okay Sweetie… My turn… Oh… and if I'm gonna be naked… so are you…. Off with the pants". Leonard complied with the directions and turned away from Penny so she could put lotion on his back. This was becoming very relaxing.

Penny stopped and told Leonard to turn around. "Okay… now it's time for our fronts…" Penny put some lotion on her hands and started to rub it softly onto his chest and arms. Unlike before, Leonard did not wait until Penny was finished with him. Instead, he took some lotion and started to massage Penny's chest. Penny closed her eyes and sighed… Leonard could immediately see the effect of his ministrations as Penny's nipples perked right up.

Penny took some more lotion and started to rub it in on Leonard's stomach and then lower to his thighs and crotch.

Leonard did the same to Penny, starting with her claves and thighs moving to her lower abdomen and crotch. "Penny… I don't need any lotion down there…"

Penny smiled. "Shhhhh… Sweetie… just enjoy it…" Penny continued to massage Leonard. To Penny's delight, Leonard was all too quick to respond to her stroking him… Little Leonard had definitely come out to play.

Penny lay back onto the couch and took some of the lotion and drizzled it onto her chest and abdomen. Leonard was confused a bit as he was concentrating on Penny's inner thighs.. He could tell that she was aroused and it was having a strong effect on him.

Penny smiled as she continued to stroke her boyfriend finally letting him go. "Okay Sweetie… now rub that in on me… but … no hands…."

Leonard smiled and placed himself above her and leaned down until he was touching her chest to chest, hips to hips… Penny then started to rock her hips looking for him to join with her. Just as she started to gyrate around searching, she put her arms around Leonard's neck and brought him in for a kiss. The two lovers writhed until Leonard found Penny's target. Penny immediately smiled into the kiss and clenched with al her muscles to tell Leonard he had found home. Penny drizzled some more lotion on Leonard's back and rubbed it in as he continued to rub some into her chest and below... It wasn't long before Penny held tight onto her boyfriend as she rode out her climax.

Leonard however, was not quite finished… "I believe that you need some more lotion on your back… Penny turned over panting slightly knowing he had not climaxed with her. Leonard then smiled at the vision before him, took lotion and put some on Penny's back from her shoulders all the way down to her perfect bottom… Leonard rubbed in the lotion all the way down her body, paying particular attention to Penny's breasts and where her waist flared out to her hips and then down and around her perfect butt. After massaging Penny's lower back and cheeks, Leonard then continued his actions after rejoining with Penny. He rubbed in the lotion as he pumped his hips at a steady pace until Penny started to meet every advance with a retreat of her own increasing their union. Penny was forceful in her efforts which only caused Leonard to increase his efforts. All he could think of was "for every action … there is an opposite and equal reaction…" Penny suddenly stopped and clenched hard yelling out … "OH MY GOD!" and pulled him along with her with her strong contractions. Leonard collapsed onto Penny's back and turned them to the side where he reached around to massage her breasts one last time sighing contentedly.

Penny took his hands and held them tight to her breasts and smiled with her eyes closed as she pulled the afghan over them. "I think we're gonna have to get more of this lotion…"


	8. Chapter 8

**What defines "A While?"**

 **Just a little fun after the holiday's... enjoy even though nothing is owned.**

Penny sat across from Leonard with a slightly satisfied look on her face. The Thai restaurant down the street from the Animal Hospital was pretty good. It had been a much longer evening than she had originally expected. Everyone else in their group had something to do tonight and she actually thought that it might be a little romantic just staying home with her Honey on Valentine's Day. True… she didn't have a lot of extra cash this month, but that never stopped her from having a good time with Leonard. His gift expectancy threshold was pretty low, probably due to his upbringing. And his acceptance of duplicate or more of the same gift was surprisingly high… at least when it came to the fact that "she" was his gift on more than one occasion. Penny smiled as she thought about that fact. She probably shouldn't have gone for "sweetening" the pot by getting those chocolates… To be honest, she didn't actually have much of a part in getting the chocolates. When she paid for the gas, the attendant pretty much shoved them at her. The fact that they were free … and chocolate… was a bonus. It probably would have been a little better if she hadn't gotten stuck in traffic and started to eat a few… although, that didn't seem to annoy Leonard one bit… and it probably saved Cinnamon's life… the last five pieces could have tipped the scales against the little dog… that and the fact they were gone for only a few minutes…

Leonard pushed his plate forward knowing full well that the evening didn't go as good as he would have liked. What was up with Raj anyway… he actually trusted them with his dog… He thought that the gift he gave Penny was pretty well thought out… Laker Tickets… and "He" didn't even have to go… it was brilliant… And his gift in return was just… SO… special… It was everything that he ever wanted… Boobs… Ass… and anything he wanted to do with them… The fact that they belonged to Penny was the absolute BEST! Then the dog went and ate all the chocolates and the evening went downhill from there.

Penny smiled at her boyfriend. "This was pretty nice… huh?"

Leonard saw the smile. He loved that smile... and the sparkle in her eyes… and her soft lips… her soft smooth skin on her neck just below her ear and along her jaw on the left side… her golden hair cascading down over her shoulders… her smooth shoulders… Prefect breasts… tight smooth stomach… beautifully curved hips… nice firm round bottom… Suddenly, he put down his chop sticks… "You know… that most certainly WAS… a WHILE…"!

Penny giggled. "Leonard… Sweetie… nine minutes is NOT a while… just let it go…"

Leonard sat straighter in his seat. "You were the one that said we should not have foreplay…"

Penny just rolled with the conversation. "Foreplay doesn't count… Well… it counts for something… but it's not figured into the "l-o-v-e… equation". The smile on her face grew as she took another bite of her Thai food. "Let it go… it was… just fine… you can't help it if I'm just too HOT for ya… who would blame you… when you have all of … THIS… distracting you."

Leonard's jaw dropped slightly. "Just fine? I seem to remember that you got upset when I classified our love making as JUST FINE! And as for all of… THAT… well… YEAH".

Penny sighed. "Sweetie… that was ages ago… we got over that… so just let it go…"

Leonard squared his shoulders. "NO! I was distracted by Cinnamon".

Penny laughed. "Leonard… the dog was in the other room…"

Leonard peered at his girlfriend. "That's right… in the other room… We were supposed to be taking care of her... I suggested that we do it on the couch in Sheldon's spot and you refused… you changed the mood… and if we were doing it on the couch… we would have seen Cinnamon go for the chocolates and we would have stopped her from eating them and we wouldn't have spent the entire evening in the Animal HOSPITAL!"

Penny put down her chop sticks. "First of all… when we 'get going'… there's no stopping allowed… the dog would have been agonner if we went longer… and are you telling me that a short walk down the hall to your BED changed the mood and distracted you into a NINE minute proverbial roll in the hay? Sweetie… it was Okay. Let it go."

Leonard huffed again. OKAY? OKAY? Nuh uh… this is not over… I am going to rock your world when we get back home…"

Penny sat back in her seat and kicked off her shoe. She then deftly found the inside of Leonard's thigh and tenderly ran her foot up his thigh and to his crotch where she wiggled her toes playing with her boyfriend's special place. "Are you trying to start some kind of a contest?"

Leonard shifted his position and reached under the table to grab Penny's ankle with one hand. "What kind of a contest?" He then reached under the table and started to tickle the sole of her very nimble and smooth foot".

Penny tried to yank her foot back with little luck. Leonard was… after all… the muscle of the group. "STOP that!" She pulled back yet again and managed to get control of her extremity. "A sex contest… I say I'm good enough that I can satisfy you in less than NINE minutes…"

Leonard smiled. "Alright… I say I'm good enough that I can keep it going for that precious "half an hour" that you seem to have in your head.

Penny quickly found her shoe as Leonard paid the bill and they practically raced to his car.

Penny watched Leonard as he drove home at break neck speed… well, at least for him, two miles an hour over the posted speed limit was break neck speed. Suddenly an evil thought came into her head. She reached over with her left hand and started to massage the inner thigh of Leonard's right leg. She came perilously close to his "fun parts" as she saw a small bead of sweat roll down from his temple.

Suddenly, Leonard jerked the car to the left causing Penny's hold on him let go as she hit into the right side window. "I think that is enough of that! Are you trying to get us into an accident?"

Penny rubbed her head where it hit the window. "Hey… that hurt… and anyway… pretty much… anything we do from now on… is certainly NOT and accident… ITS JUNIOR RODEO ON… BABY!"

Leonard suddenly got a worried look on his face and did a small fist pump. He then managed to squeak out… "yee haw…"

It was late in the evening by the time they drove home and Penny wanted to use that to her advantage. She was hoping the other residents of 2311 North Los Robles Avenue were in bed or otherwise occupied. Penny had a wicked little thought coming to the front of her mind. As Leonard parked the car, Penny made sure she got into the building and started up the stairs ahead of Leonard. Once they were on the rise, she kicked off one shoe and then the other. Leonard dutifully picked them up and followed. As they rounded the second floor, Penny took her shirt off over her head and tossed it behind her. Leonard managed to catch is just before her pants, which managed to hit him square in the face. Leonard refocused his sight as he repositioned his glasses watching the most scantily clad perfect body turn the corner up the stairs. Leonard quickened his pace as Penny turned onto the third floor and took off her bra and likewise tossed it behind her. All Leonard could do was stop and pick it up and watch a basically naked woman continue up the stairs… Once Leonard caught a breath, he went up the stairs and found the smallest pair of pink lace panties just as he was turning to make the final climb to the fourth floor. He picked up the item of clothing and looked up as he took them into his hold and saw Penny standing with her back leaning on the door to 4A. The sight was something he could only dream about. Penny stood with one hand over her head, the other placed seductively on her hip with an arched back, her hair thrown back and her left knee bent with her left foot half way up her right shin. Leonard stopped dead in his tracks, jaw dropped and eyes popping out of their sockets.

Penny smiled widely. She clearly thought she had grabbed the upper hand. She gazed down at her boyfriend and in a low sultry voice uttered one of her favorite lines from the movie Grease. "Whatcha gonna do about it… STUD?"

Leonard suddenly realized that they were not in the sanctuary of either of their apartments and Penny was completely naked… absolutely drop dead gorgeous… but naked none the less… and in the hallway… where anyone could see her. He made his way to the door of 4A and fumbled with his keys while trying to concentrate on something other than the unbelievably beautiful naked woman in front of him, her warm breath in his ear. Leonard finally opened the door and Penny sauntered into the apartment and seductively swung her hips as she made her way to the hallway toward Leonard's bedroom.

Leonard let the door close and had a hard time clearing his mind while watching Penny's perfect ass make its way down the hall. He shook his head and cleared his throat as he dropped all Penny's clothes in a heap. "Umm… where are you going?"

Penny slowly turned and placed a hand on one hip while placing the index finger of her other hand to her lips. She smiled back at Leonard and saw that she had the effect on him she wanted. "Well… by the look of your pants, it looks like you are gonna need a little help or you might explode".

Leonard needed to shift the situation back in his favor or he wouldn't make it anywhere near nine minutes. Penny was truly an evil minx. "Well… we are NOT going into the bedroom… we are going to settle this on the couch… in Sheldon's spot… the place you said was the most unromantic place…"

Penny sexily made her way over to the couch and sat in Sheldon's spot with her knees together and a shy look on her face. "You mean… THIS spot?" She then opened her legs and leaned back on the arm rest .

Leonard would have none of this. He reached into his pocket and took out his i-phone and docked it to his speakers. He flipped through his music and chose a song 'You've Lost That Loving Feeling'. Once the music started, He began as sexy a strip tease as he could muster. Each bit of clothing was tossed in Penny's direction. She giggled and made cat calls and whistled as more and more of Leonard's clothes came off. Penny was having a ball with all his bending and gyrations of his hips and cute little Tushie. It was also having an effect on her that she did not expect, but came to enjoy just the same. She could tell that his arousal did not diminish and he was VERY ready by the time he stood before her in just his socks.

Leonard on the other hand could see telltale signs on Penny's breasts and between her legs that she was also fully aroused and ready to start this little contest. He sauntered over to the couch as Penny dropped all his clothes to the floor, eyes dark with arousal. "So… how are we going to do this? I think foreplay should count."

Penny licked her lips and reached for Leonard. Count it any way you want… I'm only counting the time that we are actually making love… but you can do your best…" Penny was thinking she could get the best of both worlds. Leonard would spend all his time trying to bring her to climax before they really got going, and she really loved that about him. But… she would make sure that he wouldn't get so far that she couldn't just ride him to oblivion.

Leonard eased himself down on her brushing away the hair from Penny's neck and started to kiss and lick her just below her left ear down to her collar bone. Penny in turn wrapped her legs around his waist.

Knowing what Penny was up to, Leonard shifted his waist and hips purposefully missing the target Penny was setting up for him. Leonard then thrust his hips forward gliding across her smooth entrance and past her most sensitive spot.

Penny moaned in acceptance of the action but knew if Leonard continued, he would accomplish his task. Penny then abruptly hooked an ankle around one of Leonard's legs and flipped them over. She sat up on his thighs and bent forward to let her hair fall forward around his face. Leonard took her right breast in his hand and tenderly massaged it as he gently nibbled on her left nipple. Penny sighed and smiled as she repositioned herself along him gliding along his shaft until she quickly changed her position and captured her quarry. Both of them moaning in delight.

Penny immediately started to gyrate her hips forward and back with a small circular motion thrown in for good measure. Leonard immediately started to recite the prime numbers in his head (2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29). This was an incredible feat, because he needed to concentrate on the numbers as he moved his hands to Penny's ass and massaged her lower back and buttocks while also keeping contact with her breasts and his mouth.

When he could see that Penny was enjoying their actions just enough, Leonard flipped them over and tried to exit the most pleasurable action he could imagine. Penny was too fast as she held him close by gripping him with her thighs and inner muscles. Leonard almost lost it before reciting a Fibonacci sequence 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13.

Leonard needed to gain control so he sat up. Penny countered by turning and sitting in him with her back to his chest. Leonard automatically reached around her and messaged her breasts as he nibbled on her shoulder. Penny countered by quickly raising herself and impaling herself on him. They each let out a groan at their union.

These advancements and turns repeated themselves as each combatant tried to get the upper edge, Penny on top either facing Leonard or turned around. Leonard finding every sensitive erogenous zone Penny had and stimulating them expertly. Penny capturing Leonard in every position front or back until each had grasped onto each other in one final hold with resulting spasms and twitching of muscles in their thighs and inner muscles, a cramped foot paid little attention to.

Finally they lay gasping for breath and glistening with a light sweat, tenderly in each other's grasp. Penny was the first to speak. "eight minutes… fifty four seconds". Leonard quickly responded "It was more like thirty five minutes sixteen seconds". Each let out a comfortable laugh and hugged their partner. Both exclaiming, "That was surely a while".


	9. Chapter 9

**The Anything Can Happen Comeuppance**

 **These little stories are fun... but still don't own a thing other than the warped mind they come from**

Penny drove home from the movie set thinking about the day's events. The director was an ass, the writers clearly took what was an awful plot line in the original Serial Apist and managed to make it worse. They didn't even have enough ape fur of the same color for Today's shoot… What kind of Gorilla has black fur above the hips and on their legs and arms with red fur for what could only be considered its pubes… the red fur poking out of her bikini bottoms was just gross! It seemed that every day, they were putting more and more fur on her boobs. Hell... she wasn't even told that her bra was supposed to come off during any of the fights with the victims… and if it wasn't supposed to come off… why was that new guy in makeup putting so much fur around her nipples…

Penny wasn't even sure why she took the stupid job… just because it was a movie… and she was one of the "stars"? The damn job didn't even pay as much as her crappy waitressing job at the Cheesecake Factory… It wasn't supposed to have any simple gratuitous sex or nudity like the first movie… although with the bikini mud wrestling and now all the fur on her boobs and crotch… who could even tell what direction the movie was going. It seemed like there were rewrites every friggin day.

At least tonight was going to be good… it was Leonard's Birthday and she couldn't wait to give him the watch she got for him. It was okay as far as she was concerned, but he would probably think it was fantastic. It was a Superman watch where the numbers glowed green in the dark. The face was a nice cobalt blue with the muted red of the new Superman outfit from the new movies around the edge. The watch band was textured like the new outfit too… and there was a tiny little "S" that went around the face on the "second hand".

* * *

Leonard was just finishing up with his last run with the laser. It wasn't a particularly tiresome day… just one of the routine boring experiment days. He didn't even think anything he did today would excite Penny if she happened to come in for a surprise visit. It was his birthday after all. He had saved some holographic effects for that just in case. She hadn't been coming in lately though… since she quit the Cheesecake Factory and started with that Ape movie, she worked mostly days. Penny wasn't really into the surprise thing for his birthday anymore anyway. Tonight they were just supposed to have a quiet dinner at his place. Penny said she would cook considering that she was a little short on funds because of the admittedly crappy pay from the movie. With any luck, maybe he could convince her to let him pick up some Chinese Take Out. That way, Penny wouldn't have to cook… something that could benefit them both. There would be just a few dishes to clean up… leaving more time for after dinner activities. And there would be a more relaxed atmosphere… perhaps with a little wine… something that could ALSO benefit any after dinner activities.

* * *

Leonard came into the lobby of the apartment building and saw Penny standing in front of the mailboxes sorting through her mail with a little bit of a sour look on her face. "Hey… Pretty Lady…"

Penny looked up from the small pile of mail and smiled when she saw her boyfriend. "Hey you". She moved closer as Leonard went to check his mail and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday".

Leonard smiled at the attention. "Thanks… what has you looking so down?"

Penny shrugged. "Oh… nothing special… just a few bills… Hey… when do you want me to come over and cook you your Birthday meal?"

Leonard smiled. He knew that this was his chance. "Well… I was actually hoping that you would reconsider and let me go and get some Chinese takeout… that way… we don't have to spend all that time cleaning up for Sheldon and stuff…"

Penny crossed her arms. "Well, considering that I don't really have all the stuff I need for your Birthday meal, and now that I got these bills… I have even less of a chance of GETTING them… I guess that would be all right. Sheldon will be happier at least and won't be such a pain in the ass…"

Leonard smiled as he took Penny's hand and started up the stairs. "Not really a problem… I told Sheldon that you would be making dinner in 4A for my Birthday and that sent him into one of his usual rants… Long story short… he is spending the night over at Amy's… he said something about hot dogs and spaghetti…"

Penny laughed. "He's spending the night?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "That's what he said… he said he didn't want to be subject to your cooking… our infernal clinking of our glasses after ten PM… and our obligatory coital activities". Leonard blushed as he looked at Penny. "That is if you still want to eat at my place… I could call him and say that we will go to yours".

Penny grabbed Leonard's arm. "Nah.. your place is cleaner and your bed is more comfortable… Besides… I want to hear from Amy about how long it was before he went to go sleep in her room and made her sleep on her couch".

By this time they were standing at the top of the stairs in front of 4A. Penny smiled and put her finger to Leonard's nose. "Besides… this gives me a little while to relax and detox from that crappy movie before we get going on your Birthday celebration. They kissed and Leonard went to put his stuff down on his desk before going to get the Chinese food.

Penny went into her bedroom and picked out the sexiest pair of panties and bra just for Leonard. She went to Victoria's Secret the with what was left of the money she liberated from Leonard's wallet and bought what she was sure he would be more than pleased with when he saw them. She put on a nice fitting "easy –off" dress just for the occasion and looked into the mirror. Penny thought that she really should take a bath considering she didn't have a real dressing room and they didn't have a shower across the street at the gas station, but Leonard wouldn't be that long and she had to wrap up his watch.

* * *

Penny came out of her apartment and crossed the hall. She had Leonard's present behind her back as she entered 4A. Leonard was placing the Chinese food out on the coffee table and smiled at Penny as she came into the room and closed the door behind her. "Just in time… although you're a bit over dressed…"

Penny smiled. "I wanted to look good for my man… and who knows? It might not be too long before I'm UNDERdressed". Penny giggled as she went over to the table where Leonard stood with a container of sweet and sour sauce in his hands. Penny held out her gift and smiled. "Happy Birthday".

Leonard took the gift in his free hand and shook the present by his ear. "HMMM… sounds just like a watch…"

Penny looked surprised. "How did you know that?!"

Leonard smiled and put down the sweet and sour sauce. "Well… Bernadette sort of told me when you ratted her out to Howard that she was at a bar with Amy… you know… remember Anything Goes Thursday… Take Two?" He then unwrapped the gift and held it. "Oh my GOD… I LOVE it!. Bernadette didn't tell me what kind of watch you bought…" Leonard quickly put on the watch and then picked up the sweet and sour sauce to pour it over the chicken.

Penny smiled… "Oh yeah… Well she didn't know about this either…" Penny stepped around the coffee table and put her arms around Leonard's neck and gave him a passionate kiss and a tight hug. Unfortunately, the container of sweet and sour sauce was not as strong s she would have liked and it broke open, spilling between them and all over her new outfit. Penny jumped back and held out her arms looking down. "Oh… Noooo!" This is going to be ruined!"

Leonard looked horrified. "Take it off… Take it off… I'll soak it in the sink in cold water".

Penny quickly stepped out of her dress and held it out to Leonard who just stood there staring at her in her new undies. Penny blushed a bit and then giggled. "Oh yeah… these were part of your gift too". Penny shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Leonard just stared for a few minutes and then shook his head. "Of course they were…. Did I pay for them too?"

Penny's mouth hung down as she gasped. "That BITCH!"

Leonard smiled… still gawking at his girlfriend standing in her underwear… what little there was of it. "Ummm… Bernadette sort of blew you in about taking money out of my wallet to buy me a watch for my Birthday."

Suddenly Penny got a playful thought in her mind. "Oh Yeah? Well stop gawking at your present like that." She then leaned over and took a packet of soy sauce and mustard and popped them in Leonard's direction, squirting the contents across his recycle t-shirt. Penny giggled and pointed. "That's gonna stain if you don't soak it".

Leonard took off the t-shirt and tossed it in Penny's direction as he reached down and picked up a dumpling and quickly followed his t-shirt with the dumpling. To his amusement and Penny's embarrassment, the dumpling landed directly between her breasts.

Leonard laughed. "Never in a MILLION years… could I do that again…"

Penny then reached down for some lo-mein noodles and took a handful and ran to Leonard and stuffed them down the front of his pants.

Leonard wiggled his hips with a strange look on his face as Penny ran around behind the couch giggling all the way. Leonard then shed his pants and was now in clad only in his boxers and socks. Penny now came around to the front of the couch and sat down in Sheldon's spot. "Now… we're even".

Leonard sat next to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss as he reached for some peanut sauce and dribbled some down the front of her body between her breasts and down her stomach. Penny immediately pulled back and gasped. "You clean that up!" She then smiled and reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

Leonard watched the skimpy garment fall to the floor and then leaned Penny back so she had her head on Sheldon's stripped pillow. Penny slipped quietly out of her panties in anticipation of what she hopped was going to happen next. Leonard leaned down and proceeded to lick the offending peanut sauce from between Penny's breasts. Penny reached over to the table and picked up what was left of the sweet and sour sauce and dripped some on each nipple immediately causing them to peak and harden. Leonard smiled at the addition of the sauce and then proceeded to spend time cleaning each breast expertly with his tongue. Penny ran her hands through his hair and closed her eyes relishing the feeling.

Leonard finished with Penny's chest and continued down her stomach and to the pool of sauce in her belly button. After a few quiet moans from his girlfriend, Leonard continued down to her crotch. He looked up at Penny and saw that she was holding out the sweet and sour sauce while her chest was heaving and her trim waist was moving along with her hips. Leonard took the sauce just as Penny spread her legs inviting him in.

Leonard slowly dripped some sauce on Penny's most sensitive center as she gasped and ran her fingers through her own hair and arched her back. The sight of Penny writhing on the couch was causing Leonard to become extremely aroused. He leaned in and licked Penny clean causing her to groan in pleasure. It wasn't long before Penny's hips bucked up to meet Leonard's tongue as a wave of spasms flowed through her.

Suddenly, Leonard sat up and started to pull something from his teeth. "Pfft…. Ptttt… pffff… What is this?"

Penny immediately was broken from her pleasure and looked down at Leonard who had strands of red fur in his hand. She started to laugh and immediately blushed. "That was some of the makeup from today's shoot… I'm so sorry…."

Leonard unceremoniously flicked the offending fibers away. "Down THERE?"

Penny smiled "Hey… it's a job…" She then giggled as she reached for a handful of Lo Mein. She sat up and pulled Leonard's boxers open and deposited the noodles directly onto and around his "Junk".

Leonard jerked back and looked at his girlfriend. "Hey… you clean that up!."

Penny smiled. "With pleasure". Leonard leaned back as Penny reached down and pulled his boxers off and then proceeded to "Clean" the offending noodles off her very aroused boyfriend. "MMmmm… just the way I like it". Penny skillfully completed her task as Leonard groaned in pleasure. Penny sat up and straddled her boyfriend. "Now…. I think that you deserve another present." She smiled and repositioned herself ready to give Leonard the ride of his life…. "Waddaya think? Isn't your Birthday present worth every penny?"

Leonard smiled as his beautiful girlfriend wiggled her hips. "I don't know about EVERY penny… but THIS Penny is worth whatever it cost and oh… so… much MORE!" He then pulled Penny down for a deep and passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hookup Regurgitation**

 **Just an old subject that needed to be put to rest by a couple of borrowed characters.**

Penny was steamed. Leonard had just left in somewhat of a huff. By her judgement, he was being unreasonable… again… Things like this shouldn't be this difficult. It was as plain as the nose on his face! Why couldn't he see it? Emily was a total and complete BITCH and there was no arguing about it. Penny didn't like Emily any more than Emily liked Penny, but for different reasons. Emily didn't like Penny because Penny hooked up with Raj and Raj made a point of how hot Penny was. Penny didn't like Emily because she was bringing up something that Penny never really wanted to talk about again and thought that it was water WAY under the bridge. Penny thought that she didn't do anything wrong and that was all Leonard had to understand…. Even if he didn't actually admit it to himself… EVER!

There was very little left to talk about, and now Leonard had his shorts all in a bunch because that new comer bitch got all snarky. Then she treated Penny like crap when she went to her office. Penny knew that they were going to have to open up an old sore. She had thought that they were over this particular bump in their road… especially since they were engaged. Apparently not… there was just no good way to do this. Penny let out a big sigh and walked across the hall to 4A.

Penny quickly knocked and opened the door in one quick move. A move that she was sure that Sheldon would have a problem with. As far as she was concerned, she really didn't give a hairy rat's ass what he thought. It was important that she and Leonard talk about this problem and put it to bed once and for all.

To her surprise, Penny found the living room empty. She quietly called out. "Leonard?" No one responded so she crossed the living room and went down the hall, turning right at the bathroom and down to Leonard's room. Noticing that Sheldon was not in his room, Penny let out a sigh thinking that at least she and Leonard could talk this out without any input from his crazy roommate.

Penny gently opened Leonard's bedroom door and saw him lying face down on his bed with his feet toward the door, holding onto a pillow that he had his face sunk into. Penny stood in the doorway looking at what she could only imagine a small boy would look like when he had been upset and ran off to his room to get away from the world. "Sweetie? Can we talk please?"

Leonard's body stiffened as he heard the voice of his fiancée. Penny could see the slight contraction of his muscles. They have known each other for going on eight years. It may be true that they were not a couple for all that time, but Penny always had the ability to tell when Leonard was uncomfortable with any situation he was in. It also helped that Leonard was just Soooo BAD at covering up his emotions and lying… even the little ones. "Oh… Sweetie… what's wrong… this really isn't worth it."

Leonard turned over and put his arms over his eyes. "Nothing… I'm just getting a head ache is all".

Penny sat on the bed and skooched up to his side and started to gently rub Leonard's chest. "So… this stuff with Emily and Me and Raj…."

Leonard sat up quickly and got off the bed rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I really need to take a few pills". He then went out of the bedroom and down the hall toward the kitchen.

Penny took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Dammit".

Penny came out into the living room and found Leonard sitting in his chair leaning forward with his elbows on his knees ad grasping a half filled bottle of water. She went over and sat in Sheldon's spot and reached over and put a hand on Leonard's right thigh. "Sweetie… I know this is hard for you to understand…" Leonard looked up and glared just a bit through his tired eyes. Penny saw the mistake she made. "Okay… that was a mistake… accept… is probably better... but you HAVE to understand that I love you… I love you now… we're engaged… and I did love you back then also… why are we even talking about this I thought we were done with this?"

Leonard mumbled through his hands. "YOU thought we were done with it… WE never really talked about it…"

Penny sighed. "Oh my GOD!... NOTHING HAPPENED".

Leonard sat back breaking the contact that Penny had made. "I get that 'nothing happened'… but that really depends on your definition of what falls under and can be classified as something that COULD HAVE happened…"

Penny now sat up. "So you agree with her? You think that I'm some kind of loose… sleep with whoever I want to slutty whore?"

Leonard looked back. "Well… there WAS sleeping…"

Penny's jaw dropped a bit. "Yeah… there was sleeping… but there wasn't any 'SLEEPING'!"

Leonard took a sip of water. "NAKED sleeping…"

Penny could hardly believe what she heard. "Oh MY God… you DO think I'm a whor…" A lump in her throat stopped Penny from continuing. And tears started to fill her eyes.

Leonard looked down. "No…. no I didn't say… I don't think… I just clarified that you and Raj were sleeping Naked…"

Penny cleared her throat. "I was DRUNK".

Leonard chuckled just once. "It turns out that being drunk THIS time was your emergency break?…"

Penny was now getting angry. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

Leonard rubbed his forehead and waved his hands. "Okay… Look… I get it… nothing happened… you were drinking… a little too much… Raj was drinking too… you said some stuff… things happened… but DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN… everyone's happy…"

Penny turned to look Leonard straight in the eyes. "BULL SHIT!... You're just saying that to get out of this discussion… WHAT did you mean by EMERGENCY BREAK?!" There was an uncomfortable silence between them. "What is so hard to understand here? You were living with Pryia… WE were NOT together… Raj had some wine… we drank TOO much… I told him that I made a mistake by letting you go… he said something about loving someone and downloading pornography… we went to your room… and then…"

Leonard stopped her. "Okay… stop right there… You were both naked… In my room… drunk… IF… Raj had managed to put on that condom… BY… HIMSELF…"

Penny's eyes went wide. "Really Leonard? IF? What IF… I wasn't drunk… OR… IF… I didn't come over looking for a WiFi password that your CRAZY ASSED ROOMMATE keeps changing… OR… IF… If you weren't over at Raj's place SHAKING UP with his sister…"

Leonard stood up. "NO… NO… NO… This isn't on ME… you're changing ALL the variables… You have to remember ONE… BIG… THING…" There was both hurt and anger in his eyes. "You BROKE UP with ME… REMEMBER? There would have been no wine… no drinking too much with Raj… no 'SHAKING UP'… no naked condom putting on…"

Leonard couldn't stop. "IF… we were still together… I would have been in MY apartment with MY girlfriend… YOU… by the way… and if there was any condom involved… it wouldn't have been wasted… ALL… if you didn't break us up!…"

Penny heard the words but didn't want to listen to them. "That's the POINT!... We weren't a couple… we were broken UP! You were with PRIYA! Look… If a girl is DRUNK... that doesn't mean you can take advantage of her…"

Leonard smirked. "Okay… so now it's all on Raj?... When does accountability take effect? You were too drunk to know you were going to have sex… but you were okay enough to help him put ON a condom?"

Penny started to cry… "What does it matter to you anyway… Raj is an ass for bringing it up to begin with… Emily is upset because someone she didn't know got into bed with someone ELSE she didn't know… and N-O-T-H-I-N-G… H-A-P-P-E-N-E-D… "Penny turned away and tried to stop the tears from falling. She was not doing a very good job. Her head was down and her body shook with each sob she tried to hold back.

Leonard immediately saw that this was hurting Penny. He sat behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Penny… Honey… it matters because… from the very first moment I laid eyes on you… I was completely in love with you… every time I saw you out with someone else… there was a stab to my heart… I couldn't help but feel there was just one more thing wrong with me… I was too short… not strong enough… not handsome enough… All those guys hurt… but Raj? He was one of us… he wasn't different enough…" Tears no started to come to Leonard's eyes. "I told you I loved you… I wasn't good enough for you… we broke up… and then… Raj was good enough… good enough to BE with… good enough to be close enough to smell the green apple scent of your hair… the light vanilla of your body moisturizer… good enough to touch the smooth skin of your shoulders… arms… legs… and your breasts."

Leonard let out a big sigh. He turned away from Penny and sat with his hands between his knees… hanging his head. "It didn't matter if we were broken up or not… I loved you… I never stopped… the thought was too much… just another thing to put on the list that I was no good at." There was a short silence. "When you told me… I thought I was over it… I couldn't have been happier that you really didn't sleep with him… I thought I was past all the feelings that I was somehow inadequate… someone that didn't deserve a girl as perfect as you… But then you said that Emily didn't like you and then you went to her office to ask her what her opinion of your sales abilities were… and she brought it all back up…"

Penny turned to see Leonard with his head in his hands. The sight made her grab her chest in shame. "Leonard… it was never about you… I don't know what else to say… Can I tell you that we wouldn't have had sex if Raj didn't 'go off' too soon?... Not really… Should I have had so much wine that I can't even remember going into the bedroom?... certainly… but the reason that I had that wine in the first place… was because I couldn't bear the thought of Priya holding you close… feeling your arms… having you place tender kisses on HER shoulders… on HER neck… on HER breasts… SHE being the one able to cuddle with you after you had sex… or having you take care of HER when she was sick… or angry from a bad day at work… or from when she was on HER period… bringing HER chocolates and hot cocoa… and watching TV you hated cuz SHE wanted to…"

Penny picked up Leonard's face with a hand to his cheek. "You are right about one thing… This was ALL on me… it WAS my fault you were there with her… it WAS my fault that I drank too much with Raj… but I did tell him I shouldn't have broken up with you… so some of this is on him. THAT should have been a clue… I never stopped loving you… ask Amy… I'm sure she can prove it with all those brain scans she did while you were with Priya… I cried a lot over not having you for myself…"

Penny leaned in and gently kissed Leonard. "But we have each other now… It doesn't matter what Emily thinks… She's pretty enough not to be intimidated by someone like me… We're engaged now… I only want to be with YOU… You're my little Humunculous… you're the muscles of your merry little band of man-boys… my very handsome… very tender…very sweet… fiancé…"

Leonard smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Penny's arms went immediately around his neck. The kiss deepened and Leonard put his hands around Penny's hips. Penny felt a shiver go up her spine. It was a wonderful feeling, one that happened every time Leonard put his hands on her body. Penny moved her hands to Leonard's arms and could feel the muscles of his arms… she reached under his t-shirt and ran her hands up his chest. Leonard in turn brought his hands up Penny's rib cage until he came to her bra… he stopped and held her with his hands, each thumb gently moving across her breasts, over her lace covered nipples. Penny let out a moan and smiled into their kiss.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Penny pulled off her shirt as Leonard pulled his t-shirt over his head. Leonard lowered Penny to the couch as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Tenderly, Leonard kissed Penny as she ran her hands up his sides and over his shoulders, finally settling her hands on the back of Leonard's neck to run her fingers through his hair.

Leonard pulled back to take a breath. He sat up next to Penny and gazed down upon her, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. He looked into her darkened aroused eyes, her slightly flared nostrils as she tried to calm her breathing. Leonard softly moved his hands to Penny's waist down past her navel and unbuttoned her jeans. Penny's breath halted just a second as she gasped. Leonard continued as he pulled Penny's jeans down, helped as Penny raised her hips. They said nothing, but Penny relished in the impending possibilities. Leonard looked down on his fiancé once more seeing her only in her pink high cut lace panties. It was Leonard's turn to gasp as he saw the utter beauty of the girl before him.

Leonard stood and unbuckled his jeans and dropped them to the floor along with his boxers as Penny quickly dispatched her panties. Penny smiled and held out her arms as Leonard lay down and joined her on the couch fully naked, one pressing against the other, hands moving and groping each other as their kiss became more passionate. Penny rolled to her back as Leonard followed. Penny quickly moaned in acceptance of her fiancé as she reached down and pulled him deeper with her hands on his cute little tushie.

Leonard started at a slow pace as Penny closed her eyes feeling every thrust and retreat. It was Leonard's intention to make this pleasure last as long as possible, only quickening his pace when Penny clenched her muscles to enhance the contact within her. Leonard lifted up to look into the eyes of his love. Penny gazed up at him smiling as each of Leonard's movements came to its apex. Their breathing became heavier as their movements became more intense. They did not look away from each other, not even blinking, joined in mind, heart and soul. Each looking deeply within the other to find only the same love they each had. Leonard made a final push as Penny wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her lover pulling the two of them over the edge precisely at the same moment with the onset of the contractions within her causing the spasms within him.

Leonard collapsed trying to catch his breath onto Penny who relaxed and held him close, running a hand through his hair and the other across his back, feeling his chest rise and fall closely to hers. Penny tried to calm him gently whispering. "Shhhh… breathe for me baby… slow… deep… that's it… in… out… that's good… shhh". Penny continued to stroke his hair and run her hand up his back. She reached up and pulled the afghan over them both and waited until she was almost sure Leonard was asleep. She gently kissed the side of his head. "This… this is what I was missing that night… the thought of another woman having this... I almost lost you… I can't apologize more for what I did that night or what might have happened that night… but this is what I needed… and this is what only you can give me… give us… I love you Leonard… only you and never anyone else… please forgive me".

Leonard lay in close contact with the woman he has loved from the very first moment they met, feeling her chest close to his, in perfect rhythm, helping to calm him. He could feel her run her fingers through his hair and her gentle stroking of his back as she pulled the afghan over them. This was what only she could give him. This is what he never wanted another man to experience, what he never could get from any other woman. Something he would cherish for as long as she would have him. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought. "Penny… my love. I will try never to do anything that would make you want to look to another man… I love you… deeply and completely… forever… please forgive me".


	11. Chapter 11

The Focus Miscommunication

Penny walked into 4A after her trip, back from Las Vegas with Amy and Bernadette. She didn't tell anyone she was coming over. She didn't knock. She didn't wait for any acknowledgement. She didn't say anything in the way of a greeting as she made her way over to the couch. She just walked past the coffee table and flopped down in Sheldon's spot.

Leonard was more than annoyed. Deep in thought, he really didn't register that Penny had come into the apartment. He couldn't have been happier when his roommate and his other friends decided to watch a marathon of all the Planet of the Apes movies both the classics starting in the 70's and the newer ones. It had been Sheldon's idea considering he couldn't get Raj and Howard to agree that besides the obvious difference in the costume makeup, a point he wouldn't easily give in on considering the original movie garnered an Oscar, that the originals were far better than the remakes. Leonard just put his head in his hands and now sat at his computer working on a particularly troublesome equation from work.

Penny let out a deep sigh. "This thing about taking a job seriously really sucks. You wouldn't believe it. We went all the way to Vegas and I had to sit in the room and study for this damn job… I mean… it's a really cool job… if I can actually pull it off… it's got to be a better job than the crap at the Cheesecake Factory or trying to please that incredible ASS of a Director on that stupid movie… I mean… its ALL acting right? … but… REALLY? We were there to have some fun."

Leonard bit deeper into the number two pencil that was lodged between his teeth. "Why doesn't this balance? You would think that someone that has an I.Q. of 173 could get this to balance… I mean… sure, Sheldon is better at the math… but it shouldn't be all that difficult".

Penny huffed. "I had this really cute outfit… you should have seen it… It was all silvery and black… and lacey… and SHORT! I was showin ALL KINDS of leg… I was really rockin that thing…. And the shoes!.. Those were the BEST!... not the most comfortable mind you… but oh my god… they were so cute!... there was absolutely no way we weren't gonna get into ANY club we wanted to get into… You are one LUCKY man Leonard Hofsadter…"

Leonard tilted his head a bit looking at the screen of his laptop. "You know, this was NOT how this weekend was supposed to go… we were all supposed to be working on some of our old ideas on how to come up with some big scientific breakthrough that would make mankind better … and maybe make us rich".

Penny got up from the couch and went over to the fridge to get something to drink. She opened the door and bent over to take inventory. She knew better than to take something from Sheldon's shelf, it would just make things horrible for Leonard and probably get her a strike to boot. She settled on two bottles of water and uncapped one of them right there and took a long sip. "You would think there was some kind of a curse on us… the first time Bernadette Amy and I tried to go to Vegas… Amy punched out that TSA agent… Well that wasn't really the first time… it was just the first time we tried to go to Vegas and actually made it to the airport… the FIRST time Bernadette and I tried to get Amy to go to Vegas was before Bernadette got married… Unfortunately… the only thing Amy wanted to do in the desert was get naked and paint each other with MUD!" Penny walked back over to Leonard's desk and put down the other bottle of water she took from the fridge. "There was just no way in HELL we were going to do THAT!" Penny continued back around the coffee table and sat back down on the couch.

Leonard took the bottle of water and unscrewed the cap and took a long sip before recapping the bottle and placing it back down on his desk. "There is just NO way those guys wanted to get serious about doing any serious work… every time we started to make suggestions… we got off track".

Penny leaned her head against her fist of her left hand resting her elbow on the arm of the couch. "I got this STUPID call form my boss Dan… he said that they were moving up my Field report… and I was planning on studying all that drug stuff when we got BACK from Vegas… but… NOOOoooo… somehow I got this guilty feeling and decided to study THERE!... IN VEGAS! … instead of going out and having a good time with the girls and cramming for the report the next day… DAMN YOU for making me into a NERD."

Leonard just sat and stared at the screen of his computer once again. He ran his hands through his hair. "We started with our old ideas… it really is amazing how sexually deprived we were…and you have absolutely no idea how many movies we have watched that kept creeping into the discussions… the guys always wanted to go back and watch them… We wound up watching one of the back to the future movies to look at some ideas about hover-boards and stuff and then had a big argument about what… might – have – had – have – happened!" Leonard frowned as he thought of his words and put up a finger and counted the different steps in the air. "At least I think that's what it was…" His words trailed off as he continued to think back on the discussion.

Penny sighed. "The girls came back at one point and they were absolutely BOMBED! Bernadette was so cute… she was sucking on a straw… she even gave a cocktail waitress a HUNDRED DOLLAR chip for a tip… course, she didn't know what the hell she was doing… and AMY… all she wanted to do was watch a fake Barry Manilow guy… Fairly Manilow… Kinda sounds like all the Elvis impersonators… But there I was.. sitting there at the desk… with my lap top open… rockin out the room in my cute outfit… STUDYING!"

Leonard attempted to change some of the terms of the equation he was working on and then flipped through some of his results to make sure he didn't enter a wrong value somewhere. "After watching Back to the future, we even went to my lab to cut down on the distractions… at one point, we put duct tape on our arms and pulled it off… along with our arm hair… if anyone got off topic… Raj was worried about the girl that does his eyebrows at one point… "

Penny giggled. "You know… things got pretty funny for a minute there… Amy stole my lap top and ran into the walk in closet… Bernadette wondered if I was going to go chase her for it… then ran after Amy herself… after they decided that they couldn't get out of the room… through the CLOSET… they came out and made me go with them to this club they found… apparently there was a show with Australian strippers…"

Leonard closed the pad he had his data scribbled on. "It was… just… SO… infuriating… they were talking about cocktail wieners… and Vienna… And then looked up countries that looked like genetalia and Raj clicked on a picture on one guys Junk that looked like DenMARK!..."

Penny smiled thinking about Amy and Bernadette. "We wound up going to that club… Bernadette wanted to see if the Stripper Guys Junk twirled in the opposite direction…"

All of a sudden, they both heard what the other had said.

Penny turned her head when she heard the word 'Junk'. "You were looking at guys JUNK?"

Leonard spun in in his chair to look over to where Penny was sitting. "STRIPPERS junk?"

Penny cocked her head and frowned. Were you listening to ANYTHING I said?"

Leonard looked confused and then just a little guilty. "Well… Ummmm… Not really… SOoooo… how was Vegas?" The last words came out at a little higher pitch than the rest.

Penny flopped her head back on the couch. "Ugh… you never listen… What were you looking at guys JUNK for anyway?... do I have to worry? Are there some REALLY scary skeletons rattling around in some closet you're gonna jump out of?"

Leonard looked horrified. "WHAT? NOOOOooo… I wasn't looking at anything… But you went OUT with some strippers?"

Penny looked over and giggled. "Yeah… you were listening all right… we didn't go out WITH strippers… Amy and Bernadette took me to a club to SEE some strippers… I even took my lap top and did some studying while I was there…. And it was studying DRUG stuff… not studying anybody's JUNK!"

Leonard got out of his chair and came over and sat beside Penny on the couch. "I wasn't studying anyone's JUNK… OKAY? And If YOU were listening to anything… I… was talking about, you would have realized that it was the GUYS that were looking at all the Junk… I was trying to get and KEEP everyone on point all night."

Penny ran her fingers through Leonard's hair. "Good to know… How'd that turn out?" She scooted over a little closer to her fiancé.

Leonard smiled at the closer contact. "Well… as it turned out… we wound up coming back here and watching Ghost Busters, … The first one… not the sequel…" Leonard leaned in and gave Penny a kiss just below her right ear as she tilted her head exposing more of her neck and smiled with her tongue between her teeth. "SOooo… what was with the strippers?"

Penny moaned acceptance to the kiss and moved her hands to Leonard's chest. "MMmmm… just standard stripper stuff… they took stuff off… stuff from the crowd came flying back on stage… mostly bras and panties and stuff… Bernadette crawled up on stage and stuffed a wad of one dollar bills in one of their G-strings… you know… next to HIS wad…"

Leonard smiled with a devilish thought. "Really? … What was that like for you?..." He stood and started to swivel his hips.

Penny giggled. "Hold on…" She hoped she could see where this was going to go. She reached into her back pocked and pulled out her phone and quickly leafed through a few play lists and picked one out then placed her phone with the speaker turned on… onto the table next to the couch. "Okay… continue…"

Leonard smiled and took off his t-shirt and twirled it around his head and tossed it toward Penny. Penny was a little surprised and managed a squeak. "Ooooh!..." She then smiled. "Yeah Baby!... take it OFF!" She sat holding on tight to the t-shirt.

Leonard smiled and shook his chest at her then unbuttoned his jeans and turned around… slowly pulling them down… wiggling his fanny at the love of his life. He managed to get his pants off over his sneakers and tossed them at Penny as well. "Is this when things were tossed back on stage?"

Penny took the cue and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it at Leonard. Leonard completely missed it as it sailed passed his shoulder. It really wasn't his fault though… Penny was wearing a very skimpy bra that was mostly see through… he could clearly see her mounded erect nipples.

Penny saw that he was surprised at what she was wearing and whistled and cat called at him "Whoo… yeah… more… take it off…"

Leonard shook his head and smiled. He then gyrated with the music and kicked off his sneakers one at a time.

Penny responded by taking off her pants and tossing them directly at Leonard.

Just before they hit him… directly in the face… Leonard could see that Penny was wearing lace panties that were basically a small triangular bit of cloth covering only the smallest area of skin… Penny then lifted her legs and did a 'can-can' type of kick while sitting on the couch showing Leonard that there was very little covering her ass… at all.

Leonard did some more gyrations to the music… all the while keeping his eyes glued to the beauty in front of him…

Penny could see that she was having the desired effect on her lover. She removed her bra and tossed it in Leonard's direction, making him stop and catch it. Penny then reached forward for the waistband of his boxers and reached around to the back with her index fingers reaching in. "Soooo… What else do you have for me in here?" Penny then brought her hands around front, shimming Leonard's boxers down to his thighs and smiling widely at what she found. "Oh… my… look at what we have here…." Penny then softly took hold of her fiancé and gently stroked her new found toy.

Leonard's eyes closed as he felt the soft hands of his lover. He opened his eyes when he felt her let him go. Leonard saw that Penny had disposed of her panties and had leaned back on the couch. Her chest was heaving a bit and she smiled while biting on her lower lip. Leonard sat next to Penny and leaned in for a kiss while running a hand down her side from her breast to her hip.

Penny smiled as the tender kiss ended. "Sweetie… I think it's my turn to give YOU a little show…" Penny turned and straddled Leonard's hips. Gazing into the most beautiful brown eyes, she smiled as she lifted herself while reaching between them and guiding Leonard to her target. Slowly, Penny sank down on him, putting her arms around his neck and holding Leonard close as she came to rest. Penny kissed him passionately as their joining became more comfortable. The music still played in the background and Penny started to sway her hips in rhythm. Keeping up with the music was an interesting endeavor at times but the look in Leonard's eyes was all she wanted.

As Penny's ministrations advanced, Leonard stroked the entirety of her body within arms' reach. He marveled yet again at the smooth toned body she had kept. He started to meet every gyration of her hips with a thrust of his own while holding Penny tight by the hips, soon getting Penny to elicit soft moans. As their movements quickened, Penny pulled Leonard to her chest. Leonard had no problem redirecting his hold to Penny's chest, expertly massaging her breasts. It wasn't long before each was feeling the pleasure of loving contractions and spasms.

Penny moved to sit next to Leonard pulling the afghan over themselves. She brushed her hair back as Leonard attempted to calm his breathing and took a sip of water. Penny turned to Leonard bringing her feet up beside her and softly rubbed his chest. "Yeah… so… anyway… the next morning… I put on my new bikini and decided to go down to the pool… You should've seen those two… all hungover… still in their clothes from the night before… Anyway, I pulled back the drapes and let all that sunshine in and went to have a relaxing sit by the pool… with a nice Mango Martini… It was so funny?"


	12. Chapter 12

**An expedition into deeper feelings**

 **The way Penny off handedly treated Leonard with their wage earning potential and flippant remarks about their bedroom activities never really set too well with me. This is an attempt to set that right... at least in my mind.**

 **Don't own either of these wonderful characters.**

Leonard shrugged his shoulders looking at his fiancée. The return look was a small smile and a slight tilt of her head. "You know… you could at least PRETEND… that you're excited to do this with me… or that you haven't done this with someone else…" Penny shrugged again looking down and away while biting her lower lip. "MORE than one?" At that point he turned and maneuvered around the bed in Penny's bedroom and quickly traversed the living room.

Penny stopped unbuttoning her shirt and turned. "Leonard… wait.." Unfortunately, all she heard was the not so soft closing of her front door and a very short time later… the slamming of the door to Leonard's apartment. It actually sounded louder than when the door to her apartment closed so he must have built up some anger in the short distance between apartments. Penny cringed just a bit and sighed while she slumped her shoulders while looking down at her bed covered with the money she had gotten when she sold the car that Leonard had bought her. She closed her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed thinking of how to deal with this wrinkle in their relationship.

Leonard went straight for the bathroom and came out with a couple of ibuprofen tablets and downed them with a long sip from a bottle of water as he sank onto the middle of the couch. Things were weird right from the point that Penny had given him the money back for the car he had bought her. Sure he bought her that car because she needed it and she needed a way to get to her auditions, but really… he bought her that car because he loved her. Now she didn't NEED the car… didn't WANT the money and was now throwing up in his face that she had ALL KINDS of sex with other guys and didn't even think anything about it and how it made him feel.

Penny started to collect the assorted dollar bills from her bed and pile them together. Why did this have to be so hard? Sure she appreciated that Leonard was so selfless that he sprang for a car for her… but she didn't need it anymore. She had the company car… and when they went places… he always drove HIS car… so they didn't need THREE cars… Anyway, this wasn't about the car… she was really happy and appreciative that he got that car for her. If he couldn't tell that by what they did in bed that night… he was clueless to more than a few things. She made that cute picture… and everything! NO… this was about money… everybody KNOWS that money is the major reason that marriages have problems… why would theirs be any different? Maybe it was a good thing that they found out they might have this problem…

Leonard leaned back and then fell to the left into Sheldon's spot. He was engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world… why was this so hard… there was really nothing to fight about here. He should have just taken the money and said nothing about it. There would have been no awkward passing of the money back and forth, although… for his part… leaving the money on Penny's dresser after they had sex… He had thought that was not such a big deal and just another try at giving her the money… Penny, however, was very much NOT amused by it. If he just took the money, everything would have been fine… no dredging up anything from the past.

* * *

Penny knocked quietly on the door and peaked around its edge. The fact that she didn't just open it and walk in without knocking meant she had given the situation some thought. Seeing her fiancé sitting on the couch, she sighed softly to herself. "Leonard… Sweetie… can we talk?"

Leonard just turned his head while resting it on the back of the couch, the water bottle still in his hand. "Sure."

Penny came over to the couch with the money neatly folded in half in a sizable wad with a rubber band around it. She didn't try to hide it and that sort of made the point that they were going to talk about MONEY and their financial situation and how it had changed between them because of her new job. "I'm just gonna put this down here on the coffee table… Don't you move… it's staying there… Sweetie… you HAVE to know that I think it was the sweetest thing that you did that for me… but I just don't need it any more…"

Leonard sighed and closed his eyes. "Penny…"

Penny put her hand on Leonard's knee. "Baby… look… I know this is hard… but it shouldn't be… things have changed… but in a good way…"

Leonard looked over to see the concerned look in Penny's eyes. "Penny…"

Penny rubbed Leonard's thigh. "You see… for almost all my life… I've had to rely on other people.. At first it was my Dad… Yeah… I know… it's his JOB to take care of me… and I really 'took care' to make sure he wasn't shirking his responsibilities. I even had his charge card numbers memorized… Still do… hen there were guys like Curtis and Donnie… even T.J. I High School… they sorta expected that they were gonna have to take care of me… I mean… I was their girlfriend… and then there was Kurt. As long as we were together… he was the one that paid for the rent… I mean… I was going to all my auditions… so I couldn't really take on more shifts at the restaurant… not that I really wanted to… and he didn't really care… as long as I was around for a quick one whenever he wanted… "

Leonard's eyes went a little wider. "Penny!…"

Penny shrugged. "Your right that's not important… anyway… after Kurt… I got my place… and it turns out… I really could have taken more shifts… not that I had much of a choice… considering all the bills and stuff… and you know what? … it didn't make that much difference in my acting career… as it turns out… crap is still crap no matter how much or how little time you put into it".

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Penny… you are a good actress…but…"

Penny patted his knee. "That's sweet of you to say, but… that's not really the point…"

Leonard leaned forward. "You're right… that's not the point… Penny…"

Penny held Leonard's hand. "Sweetie please let me finish… after Kurt… there was you…" Penny smiled tenderly at him. "You may not have known… at the time… but you were so very important to me… you helped me make it… you helped me get over other jerks like Mike… you let me eat your food… you helped me with my bills… both by getting me sortof straightened out… and by paying my rent that time… even when Sheldon helped me out… I was trying to find you… because I knew you would help me…"

Leonard looked down. "So that's what I was?... someone to help out with the bills?"

Penny sat next to him and held Leonard's arm while putting her head on his shoulder. " Awww Sweetie… NO! … sure you were there for support.. but I never expected you to do any of that for me… but we're getting back off topic…"

Leonard sighed. "Penny…"

Penny turned and rubbed Leonard's chest. "Leonard… moving into my apartment was the first time I was on my own… and I was supposed to be responsible for myself… but I couldn't even do that… because I wasn't forced to do it… you were always there… And I loved that… for all kinds of reasons… and not all money reasons either…" Penny smiled and winked at her fiancé. "But I still couldn't make it on my own… now I can…"

Leonard sat up. "What are you saying? Now that you have a job that pays well… you are now independent and you don't need me… need US? That this was just a convenience? And now there are new roads to go down?"

Penny sat up and let her jaw drop. "What? NO! I love you… this has nothing to do with US… Well… everything has to do with us now… we are engaged after all… but NO!"

Leonard stood up and rubbed his forehead with one hand while scrunching his eyebrows in thought. "You were right when you came in here… this shouldn't be that hard… and it's not about the money… I mean… I did give it to you as a gift… and I would still like you to have it… but I don't really care about that… You have been on the same point all day… You think you could make more money than me if you do well in sales… You said it… in front of our friends… well… maybe… but it won't be as easy as you think… I'm a Senior Research Scientist… with a specialty in PHYSICS… at a MAJOR University… I don't really think you know what that means… you would have to sell a whole lot of pills to catch up… not that you can't… or wont… and I hope you do… but it's not about the money…"

Penny was confused. "What is it then…?"

Leonard sat back down next to the woman he loved. He thought for a bit trying to get his thoughts together. "This afternoon… before we went over to Howard and Bernadette's… I told you that I had that idea of putting the money into a joint account… and you said you liked the idea…"

Penny furrowed her eye brows. "Yeah… so…"

Then I said that I wasn't just a genius in the bedroom… I was kidding… and then you shrugged it off asking if I wanted to be alone with myself…"

Penny rolled her eyes. "What?"

Leonard looked at her trying to make a point. "And that's not the only time… When I came back from the North Sea… you to Amy that the sex was 'FINE'… right there in front of me… I heard you…"

Penny sighed. "Leonard…"

Leonard put his hand up. "Now it's my turn to talk. When we got back from Howard and Bernadette's… and we decided we would have sex on the money… and I was excited about doing that with you…"

Penny remembered the look on his face. "Sweetie…"

Leonard looked down. "You basically said that you had done that before… and then with MORE than one guy…"

Penny put her hand on Leonard's chest. "Leonard… it'not…"

Leonard took Penny's hand. "I remember when you thought that I was a genius in bed… even if I DID need some help from Google… and you and Priya seemed to be happy with your conversation about foreplay when Howard's mom had her heart attack-like event…"

Penny put a hand to Leonard's cheek. "Is that what this is about? Sweetie… I have a past… with other guys… you know that… I can't make excuses for it… I'm not even sure I want to… except for a few… like Kurt… but you knew about all that… so I went to Vegas with some of them… and probably drank too much… and went back to the room…"

Leonard held up his hand. "That's enough… I get it… but that's not even the problem… you were so nonchalant… am I boring? Cuz you seem to make fun about us… me really… doing it… Do you think of those other guys?" Leonard looked down and then kind of peeked up to see the look in her eyes. "The thing is… I want to be that guy"

Penny leaned in for a tender kiss. "Leonard… I love you… and I love loving you… and making love to you…"

Leonard half smiled. "I know I'm not he biggest guy…"

Penny held Leonard's face up by the chin. "And I don't need you to be…" Penny reached down and pulled her shirt over her head in one quick move and then reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Leonard just sat there and stared. Not immediately processing what was going in in front of him. Penny could see the confused look. "Sweetie… I haven't had to do a solo act in a while now". Leonard took the hint and took off his t-shirt and unbuckled his jeans. Penny stood and shimmied out of her skinny jeans and panties, sitting back down. "Your turn…" Leonard dropped his pants and sat back down next to Penny with his hands between his legs. She thought he looked like a frightened little puppy.

Penny rubbed Leonard's shoulders. "Baby… I love you… we may have had some rough spots over the years… but sex has never been one of them… I have never been with a more tender caring man". She leaned in and kissed him deeply, causing him to move his hands to her hips and her to move her hands between HIS legs. Penny easily found her target and gently stroked Leonard growing his erection to its full potential. "That's more like it".

Penny then lifted one of Leonard's hands to her left breast… because she knew it was his favorite and his other hand between her own legs while deepening their kiss. She pulled back. "So… you said something about foreplay?"

Leonard snapped out of his mood and started take control. Penny now had an idea of the reason Leonard marched out of her apartment. It wasn't because of the money. It was because he thought she was bored with him in the bedroom. She was determined to make him understand how much he meant to her. This meant that she needed to take her 'Big-ole-five' attitude and squash it. Penny put both arms around Leonard's neck and leaned back on the length of the couch kissing Leonard passionately. She only could hope that Leonard felt the electric magnetism that seemed to flow through her body when he returned the kiss and helped her lying down on the couch gently caressing her shoulder and the small of her back.

Leonard sat up and looked down at the beauty before him. Penny was completely submissive, just looking deeply into his eyes silently begging him to take her. Leonard lay next to Penny and tenderly stroked her smooth toned body from her neck to below her hips, Penny shivered in response. Seeing the response from Penny, Leonard pulled the afghan over them. He continued to run his hands over the entirety of her body as Penny began to pant in anticipation. Leonard then moved and knelt between Penny's legs, spreading them before him, wearing the afghan like some sort of super-hero cape overs shoulders. Leonard reached for her hips and ran both hands up her sides stopping just below her breasts. He softly cupped each breasts and massaged them finishing by circling his fingers around her now very hard and erect nipples. Leonard brought his hands down her body and lifted her thighs, bending her knees just so she could place her feet on either side of his hips. He continued to massage down the outside of Penny's body to her perfect bottom, continuing on the outside of her legs. Leonard watched Penny's eyes as he moved his hands to the inside of her thighs and massaged up to her center. Penny immediately gasped as Leonard spread her and tickled her most sensitive spot.

The look in Penny's eyes was one of pure want and desire. She reached for him as Leonard smiled widely back. Leonard shimmied down and kissed Penny's thighs from her knees to her center, first the left then the right. Penny started to breathe heavily. "Leonard… please."

Leonard continued up the middle of her torso until he came to between her breasts. He softly attended to each breast as he let his erection glide over her center. As Leonard came to Penny's neck, she tightly held him close finally moving her hips enticing him to join with her. Leonard ever so slowly entered his love as she let out a slow sigh catching her breath every time he would advance. They kissed as they became more comfortable with their coupling.

Penny thought to herself that she needed to show Leonard how much she loved him. Normally she would flip them over and ride him like the rodeo she loved, but now, she knew she needed to just let him take her for himself, in his own way. Leonard's ministrations were building an unbelievable tension within her. She ran her nails up his back and down his sides finally caressing his tushie. She loved everything he was doing to her. She had not had a man that ever treated her with such care and respect. With almost a whimper, Penny whispered into his ear. "Take me… please".

Suddenly, Leonard increased his movements, causing Penny to hold him tighter with all she had, with both arms and legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she ran her fingers through his curls and fiercely fought a battle with their tongues. Leonard's pace was steady and easily elicited moans of acceptance of love as they continued to kiss. Leonard would raise up on his extended arms to see the look in Penny's eyes and the smile on her face as she caught her breath as he continued.

Penny knew she needed to let Leonard have this moment, but couldn't stop her hips from involuntarily raising to meet his actions. Leonard slowed his pace while increasing his force… something that changed the feeling of need in Penny. Her eyes rolled back and closed as Leonard continued. He saw the look in her eyes. "Penny… open your eyes… watch me…"

Penny did as she was told and watched a mixture of want, desire, love and determination each advance coming just a little harder and just a little quicker until Penny grabbed Leonard by the behind and pulled him deeper within her. At that moment, all the tension within her shattered and her spasms coursed through her… changing her hold pulling him close to her… a tear falling from one eye, she tried to hide it from him.

Leonard quickly followed holding Penny close, noticing the tear before she buried her face into the side of his neck. After a short while of both of them regaining their breath, Leonard slid off to the side and covered themselves with his makeshift super-hero cape. "Penny … are you okay?"

Penny pulled him closer. "Sweetie… I'm fine… perfect as a matter of fact… what we just shared… was amazing." She lessened her hold and let Leonard lean up on an elbow. She shyly looked into his eyes as she drew small circles on his chest. "Baby… I don't ever want you to think that anyone from my past… no matter how big… no matter what we ever did… is better than you…"

Penny sat up on the couch and crossed her legs facing Leonard. Leonard followed her lead. Penny took Leonard's hands in hers. "Leonard… you are the best lover I have ever had… sure I may have said some things to Amy… but that doesn't mean I'm dissatisfied… sometimes it IS 'just fine'… but that doesn't mean it wasn't great… Sweetie… any time we are together is so special…"

Leonard was caught between a sigh and a smile. "But…"

Penny smiled at his discomfort with accepting a complement to his love making. "Leonard… you are the whole package… you are so kind and understanding… a great lover… and my best friend… I can tell you anything and you accept me for who I am… And I know that this money thing is a little weird right now… but we'll get through that too… just like the first time we had sex… it was just fine… just like our first date… ANY of them… they were just fine… sure we had stuff to get over… my commitment issues… your need to propose all the time… We're good together… and we will get so much better. I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad… I love you…"

Leonard smiled up at his fiancée. "I love you too".

Penny turned and pulled Leonard in for a hug. "So… we're okay?"

Leonard returned the hug and gave Penny a quick kiss. "We're okay… I just need to open that joint account so we can start saving OUR money…"

Penny giggled. "You do that… I'm gonna lay here and wait for my man… he should be just about ready by now…"

Leonard smiled and stretched out next to Penny, pulling her in for a kiss and covering them with the afghan once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**My poor Baby**

 **Don't own any characters here just a tiny little plot bunny and some interesting words said by the injured guys. I would ask for some understanding of the intentionally misspelled words... try remembering how Leonard and Sheldon sounded while they were on the couch.**

Penny followed Amy to the front door. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

Amy held a comforting hand to Sheldon's back between his shoulder blades as she tried to assist him out of the apartment. "I'm sure that things will be okay… besides… Leonard is the one that needs some TLC…" Amy winked and smiled back at her bestie.

Sheldon turned. "I find that statdbent a little lacking in understanding… Just because Leonard had sombone cut through his mucus mbembranes, rearrange the bony structures of his nasal cabity and then sew them back up… doesn't mbean that mby injury was any less sebere.."

Penny looked at Sheldon with a slight glare. "Yeah… okay… Sheldon… I did more damage to your nose when I punched you for trying to take that stupid ring off my neck when I was sleeping…"

Amy was confused. "Wait… you were sleeping and Sheldon tried to take something off you?"

Penny smile as she lifted the overnight emergency first aid from the floor. "Not important… You better take this with you… you never know when you might need a defibrillator after someone bumps his nose into a door…"

Sheldon tried to get back into the apartment, before Amy and Penny stood shoulder to shoulder blocking his way. "I don't understand why it is ME that has to relocadte to another location when Penny's apartdbent is just across the hall."

Amy was still confused, but took the heavy backpack filled with what felt like the inventory of a small M.A.S.H. unit. "Sheldon… let's go… Leonard needs peace and quiet… he will be out of work for a week. If you stay at my apartment, I can take you to work and back while Nurse Penny…" (Amy winked in Penny's direction) "Tends to her patient."

Sheldon turned toward the stairs. "Okay… but I hobpe you're combfortable on your couch…"

Penny smiled as she watched her friends descend the stairs and out of her hair for the next week. She closed the door and turned to see Leonard sitting up on the couch with his eyes closed and his head leaning back. Penny walked over to the couch and sat down pulling one leg beneath her as she came to rest on the cushion next to her fiancé. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed a hand on his chest. "Okay… Sweetie… the crazy man is gone…"

Leonard opened his eyes slightly and turned his head to look into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. "Heez ridt you kndow… this is his apardbent too…"

Penny giggled at the way the words came out of her Honey. "Yeah… that's just the pain killers talking… you know that it will be WAY better not having Sheldon around. You need to rest and stress will only raise your blood pressure… and as much as you think you can control it… I don't need you squirting a blood fountain out of your nose just because Sheldon is being all whiney…"

Leonard smiled at Penny. "You're so Beaudiful…" He then slowly closed his eyes.

Penny smiled and ran her fingers through Leonard's hair. "Thanks Baby… now that we're alone… I'm gonna take real good care of you. If you need anything, you just let me know… now… you rest for a little bit Sweetie". It wasn't too long before Leonard was resting. Penny wasn't sure if it was a peaceful rest though… every once in a while, Leonard would scrunch up his eyebrows and a strange sound would come from his nose or mouth. Penny decided that she should make herself useful and started to pick up around the apartment and then made her way to the kitchen looking through the cupboards for something to eat. Leonard hadn't been too keen on eating anything since he got home, because he couldn't chew and breathe at the same time. Penny decided that she would make her honey some soup. The only kind that was in the cupboard was chicken with little stars. If she had to bet on it, this particular can belonged to Sheldon. She remembered back to the weekend she was supposed to spend with Leonard in Switzerland but wound up taking care of a sick Sheldon instead. He came oh so close to having chicken soup with regular noodles poured right in his lap… more than once. The aroma of the warmed soup permeated the apartment and Penny put the soup on a low simmer, not wanting to disturb Leonard.

Penny made a quick trip to the bathroom to get Leonard his pain pills for when he woke up. While rummaging through the medicine cabinet, she heard Leonard rustling out in the living room coughing. "Penny?"

Penny turned and came down the hallway. "Sweetie... what is it?" She came and sat next to him and watched as Leonard took a few tissues and coughed a bit of blood into them. "Leonard… that's a little gross. Give me those and sit back… I'll get you a little water to get that taste out of your mouth and a couple of pain pills." Leonard smiled at her as she walked to the kitchen. The sway in her hips seemed extra enticing this afternoon.

Penny came back to the couch and gave Leonard his pills and a bottle of water. "Now be careful… you can't breathe through your nose… so try not to drown."

Leonard tried to take a drink and choked a bit, tasting more blood down his throat. "I candt breadth".

Penny looked sweetly at him. "I know Sweetie… it'll only be a few days… but you have to try not to swallow too much blood… you know how you get… throwing up will be a bitch".

Penny watched Leonard drift off to sleep as she sat with him softly rubbing his chest with one hand as she flipped through the newest edition Cosmopolitan. There were always some interesting and at times suggestions that she would bring up to her Honey in the bedroom. It wasn't long before Penny looked over at Leonard and noticed the gauze under his nose a bit more saturated with blood than she would like. She didn't want to disturb Leonard after he just went to sleep, but she just couldn't sit there and look at it anymore.

Penny carefully pulled back the tape of the gauze and managed to wake Leonard right u with a start. "Wh… What?..." Leonard saw the disappointment in his fiancee's eyes.

Penny stopped immediately. "Sweetie… Sweetie… It's just me… you were bleeding a bit and I just wanted to clean you up a little." Leonard settled back onto the couch as Penny finished removing the gauze. "Now… you just sit there and don't move… and don't sneeze…'

Well, that was probably the wrong thing to say. Just like many things, if you are told not to do something… or not to eat something… it's all you can do to keep away from it. Leonard could feel that what little cool air was now able to enter his nose, because there was no gauze 'filter', passed over the hard crusted blood causing a slight whistle and a tiny little vibration that was just a tad annoying. Penny came back quickly with some more gauze and some Hydrogen Peroxide to wipe away the crusted blood. Penny started to dab at the crusted blood seeing that Leonard was not particularly enamored with this activity. Penny decided that she needed to distract him a little.

Penny smiled as she started to talk. "You HAVE to admit that it's just a little adorable that Sheldon was so worried about his little buddy…"

Leonard coughed and the two of them immediately stopped their movements and stared at each other. "I dond't thingk Sheldon will ebver adbmit that he cand't livb alonde".

Penny started to giggle. "Sweetie… you really need to let me record you on my phone… you are so hysterical…"

Leonard was getting a little tired of all the jokes Penny was making about his talking. He started to say something when he sneezed. The packing in his nose came out and there was blood everywhere. The gauze landed on Penny's new white shirt. She looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. "Ewww… GROSS!" Penny quickly sat up and saw that Leonard was holding his hand to his nose to stop the bleeding. She ran to the bathroom and pulled off her shirt and quickly filled the sink with cold water and stuffed the shirt in the sink. "Sit back Sweetie… keep your head back!"

Penny ran back into the living room with some more packing that the surgery center gave them. She sat down and took Leonard's hand away from his nose and looked at the damage. "Sweetie… stop moving… it doesn't look too bad… fortunately for you… I went out with a few football players in my time and I know just how to repack your nose." Penny managed to settle Leonard back onto the couch. Unfortunately, he managed to get blood all over himself, and a good bit of spatter on her also.

Penny ran her hand through his hair and patted his chest. "Let's get that shirt off you". Penny managed to get Leonard's shirt off over his head… something he was supposed to avoid so he would not bump his nose. "Let me get some warm water… we need to clean you up." Penny went to the kitchen and filled a salad bowl with some warm water. She came back to the couch and started to wipe the blood from Leonard's face and neck where the blood started to fall back to his ears. Before she continued, Penny repacked Leonard's nose and re-taped a piece of gauze under his nose just the way they had when he came home.

Unfortunately for Penny, Leonard was now bare chested. She had always liked the way he had kept himself in his nerdy way… he wasn't your typical doughy… nerd… Leonard was truly the muscle of his group. Penny continued to rub away the blood, in essence giving Leonard a sponge bath. Penny could see that her gentle rubbing with the soft moistened gauze and cotton excited Leonard's nipples… Penny smiled and leaned in and tenderly kissed both and then his lips.

Leonard looked at his fiancée as she sat back up and saw that she had some blood spatter on her as well. "I thingk that you ndeed a little cleending too". Penny laughed as Leonard picked up some gauze and cotton and started to clean her shoulder and chest above her bra. Penny inhaled sharply as Leonard passed over the tender spot on her neck. She quickly reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor. Penny's breasts were not in need of cleaning, but that had nothing to do with the fact that Leonard was going to give them all the attention he thought they deserved. Leonard softly caressed each breast as Penny arched her back and inhaled while softly moaning. He then circled each nipple with his tongue before nipping at each one and the proceeding to her neck. It took a bit longer than usual considering Leonard had to make sure he didn't bump his nose and had to stop to breathe. The result was an extremely tender elongated slow sensual encounter with the woman he loved. As Leonard neared Penny's ear, he whispered. "I thingk your pandts havb sombe blood on themb… too"

As funny as that sounded and as much as Penny wanted to laugh, she quickly removed her pants revealing a skimpy pair of white panties. Not wanting them to go the way of her shirt… Penny quickly removed them and tossed them into the room.

Leonard now had full access to the wonderfully toned body of his fiancée. He shifted his weight and placed his hands on her hips. Penny could see what Leonard was thinking by watching his pupils dilate before her own eyes. Smiling, Penny whispered in halted breaths. "Sweetie… maybe we should try to get your blood flow away from your nose…" She then reached down and unbuckled Leonard's pants. Being the genius he was, and still in full control of his reasoning, Leonard stood and dispatched his jeans and boxers.

Penny smiled and took him into her hand stroking and fondling him to his full potential. She then leaned back and opened her legs as Leonard settled himself between them. Penny looked into his eyes and smiled as he entered her, closing her eyes as he glided to a stop and held his position. Penny knew that this shouldn't be one of their rough and tumble times, so she held him close as he proceeded to slowly move in and out. Careful to not cause too much interfering movement, Penny matched Leonard's speed and intensity until each of them grasped their lover tightly as they both went over the cliff at the same instant.

When they calmed down, Penny rubbed Leonard's back as she ran a hand through the curls at the back of his neck. "Shhhh…. Just relax… calm down and rest…." Penny shifted herself so she was resting on the striped pillow beneath her shoulders with her chest raised a bit so Leonard's head was raised. She reached up and pulled the cover over them both. She had intended to take care of her fiancé and although she hadn't planned this, she couldn't be happier.

Leonard smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Penny's neck and shoulder resting his arm across her belly his hand on her naked hip. He could never imagine having a better and more caring nurse to take care of him. The soft tickling of Penny's nails running down his back quickly calmed him as he fell asleep feeling contented and loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Penny's kind of experiment

Still don't own a thing

Penny sat staring at the television in 4A not really registering that she was mindlessly flipping through the channels, not settling on any one program for very long. Her mind was spinning with the realization that Amy had used her in an experiment to see if she could figure out different tasks or puzzles faster than her damned MONKEYS! Who in the hell did Amy think she was. The whole thing had Penny reevaluating her relationship with Amy. It was so demeaning… Penny could almost see her dignity being washed down the drain with some of Amy's Monkey poop.

Leonard walked into the apartment and saw that Penny was watching some old Japanese Monster movie. A smile immediately came to his face, which just as quickly became a look of confusion as the channel changed to some cooking show, which in and of itself wouldn't have been so bad… maybe Penny had decided that a little rudimentary cooking lessons meant she was going to take some type of a domestic turn. The look on his face then changed to disappointment as the channel changed once again this time settling on some designer runway show. Finally, all his facial expressions turned to horror as the TV cycled yet again this time settling on a Shopping Channel. Seeing the half empty glass of wine on the coffee table next to Penny's wallet brought back mention of the Shopping network, wine and a credit card being a bad combination…

Leonard quietly came to sit next to Penny. He placed a hand delicately on her thigh and reached over to her hand and gently took the TV remote from her. Changing the channel to some old Sitcom that he knew Penny wouldn't mind, Leonard turned to her and simply asked, "Penny… Sweetheart… what's up?"

Penny immediately went into a rage. "Do you know what they did? HUH? I can't believe it!... I mean, we all knew they were a little strange… but THIS? It's just SICK! Who in the HELL do they think they are… HUH? Just because they're a little smarter than us… Okay maybe a LOT smarter than us… or just ME really… but that doesn't make it right! Where do they get off… it's so demeaning… I feel like such a fool…. And I thought she was my FRIEND! Well… let me tell ya… where I come from… friends don't do stuff like that… Well, maybe we do that stuff… but certainly not to FRIENDS!

Leonard immediately sat back, not quite ready for the barrage of emotion laden words coming from who he knew could be one of the sweetest people on the planet. "Ummmm… Just WHO are THEY now?"

Penny turned with a fiery glare. "Amy… and your Asshole roommate… that's WHO!

Leonard sighed. "Okay… and what is it that they have done? Where are they anyway? And why aren't you in your apartment?"

Penny stared deeper into the eyes of her fiancé. "I'm here because I WANT to be here… They aren't because I do NOT want them to be… and they just… I'm so PISSED!"

Leonard rubbed Penny's thigh. "Okay… it's fine that you are here… and I suspect that it is a very good thing that they are not… is it okay that I am here? It is isn't it?"

Penny's glare softened. "Oh.. of course it is Sweetie…"

Leonard let out the breath he was holding. "Phew… good… so… what is it that they did that put you in SUCH a good mood?"

Penny stood and started to pace around. They treated me like a Monkey… that's what".

Leonard was a bit confused. "A Monkey?"

Penny stopped pacing. "Yes… a Monkey… Apparently… Amy thought it would be good to have me do some of her Monkey experiments… like I was one of them!"

Leonard thought a bit. "Well… actually they were probably using you as a control group… to make sure their data was correct…. That's not really a bad thing… scientifically speaking…"

Penny started to glare again. "What if I didn't do as good as her stupid Monkeys… what then GENIUS…?"

Leonard didn't want to escalate this any further. "Okay… what sort of things did Amy have you do?"

Penny plopped herself down in Sheldon's spot. "I don't know… sort Change by size… open a puzzle box with a banana in it…"

Leonard sat straight up… "That sonofabitch! Sheldon had me doing those same things!"

Penny smiled. "Not so good now that it's you now is it… scientifically speaking…" Leonard just looked in her direction. Penny rubbed her forehead. "It isn't bad enough that I already KNOW that all you guys are smarter than me… NOW I have to prove to Amy that I'm smarter than some dumb Monkey… I thought she was my friend… It's just so humiliating… You know... this is just the kind of thing that I always worried about… the difference between you guys and me… I always worried that you would get tired of me or fed up that you had to keep explaining things to me… or I would have to go look things up just to even TRY to keep up with what you were always talking about… don't think I can't tell when you guys dumb it down for me… especially Amy and Bernadette… they think it's SO funny when I try to up my game just to make it LOOK like I know what's going on… and that says nothing of how Sheldon seems to take a particular delight in putting me down whenever he wants to… I just never thought it would be AMY! That girl sucked on to me right from the beginning… I was even a little worried there for a while just trying to figure out which way her door was swinging… let's face it… Sheldon was never one to bring out the woman in her… "

Leonard sat closer to Penny. "Penny, you are smart… we have gone over this so many times. Just because we have degrees doesn't mean anything more than we led pathetic lonely lives and got picked on… I'm sure that if you applied yourself instead of going to all those parties… participated in all those after school activities like cheer leading… hanging out with all the popular kids… going out with all the popular guys… and then all the… well you know…"

Penny put a finger to Leonard's lips. "Sweetie… stop. I know all the things I did back in High School… you don't have to remind me… Anyway those things were things that all the kids did. It's called socialization... and that's not so different from Monkeys either…"

Leonard shrugged. "Well it was a bit different in my particular troupe"

Penny cocked her head. "Your troupe?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "Group of Monkeys".

Penny sighed. "SEE?... I didn't even know THAT!"

Leonard reached over. "Penny… that doesn't mean…"

Penny started get tears in her eyes. "Honestly… Leonard, I don't know why you keep me around… except for the sex… You could do so much better… it must be so hard for you… you have to go to work and think really hard about all those papers you read and then you have to figure out ways to set up your experiments just to try to see if some ginormous ass like Sheldon… who thinks he's some kind of friggin gift to humanity has any idea at all about what he thinks he's talking about… Then you have to come home to me and think just as hard about how to make your day even a little interesting so I might be able to pick up a crumb or two of what it is that you are even talking about."

Leonard tried to figure how to make Penny feel better. "Penny… Sweetheart… it's not like that at all… it not the sex… well maybe a little it's the sex… but it's not JUST the sex… and you're not the only one they did this too… they made me do those things too… and that box with the banana was HARD!"

Penny looked up. "Hard? Really?"

Leonard heard the inflection in Penny's voice, but didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. Did she really think that buzzle box was easy? "Anyway… There's lots about you that I love… SCREW them! They think they're so much smarter that EVERYBODY! Look at how Sheldon treats Howard… Howard is one of the smartest guys I know… he's quick to pick up on problems and suggest a way to solve a problem… just because he doesn't have a PhD doesn't mean he's any less smart that the rest of us… just like you… you can hold your own with anybody… I've seen you with the people you work with and with your new job… it took almost no time at all for you to be one of the best sales representatives they have…"

Penny sighed… "That's just more of the sex thing… If you're pretty… they buy stuff…"

Leonard put his finger under Penny's chin and made her look up. "Penny… it's NOT just about the sex thing…"

Penny smiled. "So what if it is? I bet that those damn Monkeys probably do it better anyway".

Leonard laughed a little. " Actually that's not really a probability. They pretty much just go at it one way… The females parade around with their engorged genetalia… waving it around in front of the males… who pretty much just sit around masturbating when they have nothing better to do… When they get their chance, they just grab hold from behind and it's Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am. They don't even care which female they do it with…".

Penny giggled. "Yeah… I think I know some of those Apes… So what you're saying is that Even if it IS just about the sex… I have it all over those Monkeys?"

Leonard held Penny's hands and looked into her eyes. "The monkeys… apes… Pretty much anything or anybody… sex with you is pretty great".

Penny smiled and turned to straddle Leonard's lap, running her hands through his hair as he held her hips and looked down into the deep brown eyes she loved so much. "Really? Anything… or Anybody? … that includes Sheldon and Amy?" Penny unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and swiveled her hips just a bit.

Leonard gulped. "That goes without saying…"

Penny smiled and leaned in for a kiss while pulling Leonard's t-shirt up so she could feel the warmth of his chest on her hands. "You know… there was this article in last month's Cosmo… about the top ten positions… "

Leonard finished unbuttoning Penny's shirt and carefully pushed it past her smooth shoulders while gently kissing Penny. "Oh… really?"

Penny stood and turned to the coffee table, bending over as she unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled her hips as her jeans slid off down to her knees. "Yeah… it's right here…" She smiled back over her shoulder as she could see Leonard's eyes wide and looking straight at her ass. "Is this the Genetalia waving you were talking about?" Penny put both thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down exaggerating the movement of her hips as she stepped out of her jeans.

Leonard audibly gulped as Penny turned to face him reaching behind and unclasping her bra, tossing it away as she reached for the magazine. Penny could see the effect she was having on Leonard by the apparent tightening of his jeans in the crotch area. She sat down in is lap and smiled as she pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. Leonard lifted his hips as he pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor pooling around his ankles, eliciting a gleeful squeak from Penny as she settled back on his lap.

Penny sat straight up rubbing her center along Leonard's erection. She flipped through the magazine to the article in question and started to comment.

10\. Rider – reverse cowgirl – "As much as that sounds really good… It's too much like those Monkeys might do."

9\. Lotus Blossom – "definitely gonna do that one."

8\. The star – "this is like two girls goin at it…"

Leonard gasped as Penny continued to move her hips along him. "You did that?

Penny looked up, surprised that she said that comment out loud. "What… No… Nooo". Her voice trailing off.

7\. The amazon – sitting on a chair facing each other – "Well… we are here on the couch,,,"

6\. The eagle – "I don't think so"

5\. The indian handstand – "Maybe… but don't take too long… this is gonna give me a headache."

4\. The right angle – "Can't do that one on the couch".

Leonard started to pant as he held Penny's hips attempting to reposition her. "Should we move this to the bedroom?"

Penny smiled as she fought to keep him at bay. "Nope… serves Sheldon right for treating us like Monkeys".

3\. The peg – "Hmmm"

2\. The whisper – "Oh… this looks like a place to start…"

1\. The column – "We need a wall to do the last one anyway".

Penny pushed Leonard down and onto his side and turned away from him as she laid down. A thought crossed her mind. "Hmmm. Maybe those Monkeys are smarter than we think…" She then took Leonard's hands and placed them on her breasts as he accomplished their union. "Oh…Yeah… Just like that…" Penny turned her head so she could kiss her fiancé.

Leonard smiled. "I wonder where Sheldon and Amy would be in the sex scale?"

Penny giggled as Leonard continued his ministrations. "Just so you know… there's a section of the article about other positions and there's one called 'the spider'… it actually looks like fun… so don't freak out on me. I don't wanna fall off."

Penny turned and straddled her lover. "Enough of this Monkey crap… it's time for a good ole fashioned RODEO!... Yee HAW!..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fun and Dirty games**

 **Just a bit more fun with these two wonderful characters that I do not own**

Penny looked at Leonard as he rifled through his closet and pulled out a long duster style raincoat, tossing in on his bed with the Indiana Jones style hat and the pair of dark glasses. "Sweetie… where did you get that rain coat"

Leonard shrugged. "When you said that you wanted to go back to the dirty store next time I went… I figured you wouldn't want to drive all the way to San Diego… so I needed to up my game in the disguise area".

Penny giggled as she picked the coat up and held it up to her fiancé. "Very sexy… but I think that is just a bit too cliché… You shouldn't feel weird or anything for going into the dirty store… not everyone that goes in there is a pervert you know…"

Leonard took the coat away from Penny and put it back on the bed as Penny picked up the hat and put it on over her short hair. "You look unbelievable in that hat you know… but still… I don't feel very comfortable going in there… I take it that you have gone there before? I mean… you DO have that chew toy…"

Penny smiled as she picked up the glasses. "Sweetie… I can rock just about ANY hat. These glasses on the other hand… Fit overs? Really? If you put these on… you might as well start auditioning for the police lineup. I haven't seen anything like these since my dad took me trout fishing…."

Leonard took the glasses. Well, I do have a pair of prescription glasses I suppose… so… HAVE you been to the dirty store before?"

Penny put a finger to her lip as she nibbled on it. "Not a LOT… but occasionally… you know… me and the girls would get drunk… and then if we were lonely… well…."

Leonard was surprised. "You and the GIRLS? Bernadette and AMY?"

Penny put one hand to her mouth and the other to Leonard's chest. "No… No… Nooooo… Cheryl and Kim… it was a while ago… to be honest… I had forgot about that toy Sheldon found… I mean… it was in my closet… you've seen my closet…"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Okay… good… after all… what would you be doing there at the dirty store with Bernadette and Amy when you have all of thisssss." Leonard arched his back a bit and waved his hands down his sides.

Penny put both arms around Leonard's neck and intertwined her fingers behind his neck while leaning back at full arms-length and looking him up and down. "Hmmm… you have a point there." Penny then moved in and kissed Leonard deeply.

* * *

Leonard pulled up to the curb a block away from the dirty store. He looked over at Penny with a bead of sweat rolling down his temple while noticing that she had a huge grin on her face. "So… are we really gonna do this?"

Penny practically jumped out of the car and slung her oversized purse over her shoulder. "You bet we are… I haven't had this much fun in… I can't tell you when…"

Leonard looked a little disappointed. "Really? This is that much fun for you?"

Penny could see the look on his face. "Oh Sweetie… you know what I mean…. It's like something really new for us… Just think of the possibilities…" Penny then reached into her bag and pulled out a huge pair of dark glasses and put them on. She then reached in again and pulled out Leonard's hat. "Here ya go Sweetie. Maybe we can get you a whip to complete the outfit". The then walked the distance to the front door of the dirty store and Leonard opened it slowly, looking both ways both outside the store to make sure no one saw them enter the store and then again once they were inside surveying if there was anyone inside that might recognize them.

Penny took the glasses from her eyes and perched them on top of her head. The lighting in the store was particularly dim, getting darker toward the back of the store. Quickly turning down one of the aisles, Penny started to scan the display shelves and racks for anything interesting that would make the evening a little more daring than they were getting used to. The thought came back to her when she had thought about breaking up with Leonard because she thought their love was boring. Penny had every intention to make sure that tonight was going to be anything but boring.

Leonard knew he was out of his element. He admitted to himself that this was not the first time he had come to a dirty store… The first time to THIS one… but that was only because Penny didn't want to drive all the way to San Diego. Leonard started to move away from where Penny seemed to be focused on looking. He didn't know what the plan was, so he went over to Penny and surprised her with a tap on the shoulder.

Penny whirled around quickly and held her hand up in a defensive move. Seeing that it was Leonard, she let out a sigh of relief. "Sweetie… what did you do that for?"

Leonard stepped back quickly, "I just wanted to know what the plan was for… you know… this stuff…"

Penny smiled in thought… She rubbed her chin with one hand and then grabbed Leonard by the arm. "I KNOW! You get to pick out three things for me…. And I get to pick three things out for you…"

Leonard immediately looked horrified. He could only imagine what Penny would pick out for him. "Ummm I don't know… I'll try… but if this place is filled with things like this!" Leonard reached over and picked out a long tubular device and showed it to Penny.

Penny's eyes went wide. "Leonard… you would use that thing if you didn't have me… and you have me… so… putitdown!"

Leonard did as he was told and shrugged. "You have your chew toy… and you have me?"

Penny crossed her arms. "Leave that thing where it is and go find stuff."

Leonard went off on his way trying to find some things that might make for an entertaining evening. He was a little ashamed that he bought the paint set for Penny on Valentine's Day and then only gave it to her because she insisted on it. He had no Idea that Penny would turn on her competitive juices… so to speak… and turn their ultimate activities into such an orgasmic triumph. He could only hope that he could find something close to that experience.

Penny quickly guided through the aisles scanning for some items. She wasn't sure what Leonard would settle on, but she was sure she was going to find some things that would make the evening fun.

It wasn't too long before they had purchased their items, meeting up after they paid for their stuff all packed away nicely in plain brown paper bags. Leonard looked at the bag that Penny had and there was clearly something sizable in her bag. It was safe to say that he was more than intrigued, and a little afraid.

* * *

Penny smiled all the way home, eager to get the evening started. She turned to Leonard and placed her left hand on his knee running her finger nails up the inside of his thigh. "You know… Amy told me that Sheldon had agreed to meet her family… they are all renting a house for the weekend down the coast…"

Leonard jerked the car to the right as he was distracted by Penny's hand getting just a bit too comfortable. "Really? I can just see him now… lecturing her whole family on the dangers of off shore pollution and the real probability of being eaten by a shark…"

Penny laughed as she removed her hand from Leonard's crotch. "My point is… we have the apartment to ourselves…. For whatever it is that we bought today…" Again, Leonard felt a small drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face. Penny just continued to smile.

* * *

Leonard opened the door to 4A and walked over to the breakfast island with his bag from the dirty store. Penny turned as she entered the apartment to lock the door and put on the chain. Leonard notices this rather deliberate action and looked a bit puzzled. "What's the locking for?"

Penny picked up her bag and went over to the coffee table and placed it down before kicking off her shoes and sitting down on the couch. "I realize that we don't have to worry about Sheldon, I just want to make sure Howard or Raj don't screw things up… I mean any more than WE will be screwing things up… If you know what I mean…" She then smiled widely as she reached for her bag of goodies. "So… Babe… who gets to go first?"

Leonard gulped and looked at his bag wondering if he didn't do the right thing by buying the stuff he did... it seemed that Penny was having just too much fun with this turn of events.. "Well… to start things off… I thought that I would give you this…." Leonard reached into his bag and pulled out a full sized hard candy dildo… completely anatomically correct and erect….accurate down to the attached gummy balls.

Penny immediately giggled as she unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth sucking and pulling on the balls until she let it out of her grasp with a slight plop and slurp. "Ooooh… this is so sweet… thanks…" She then replaced it in her mouth and reached into her bag. Penny smiled as she pulled out a ring with a gummy perky boob complete with a mounded and erect nipple. "Here ya go sweetie… suck on this…."

Leonard smiled as he unwrapped his boob and gently locked around the nipple before settling on placing the nipple between his teeth and nibbling just a bit. "Mmmmm… this is so soft and so hard all at the same time…." As Leonard playfully sucked on his candy breast, he reached into his bag once again and pulled out a box of candy underpants… hard sugar candy pieces strung together just like the candy necklaces he remembered getting as a kid.

Penny looked quizzical. "Just the panties?" She turned the box around looking at the pictures, then proceeded to pull off her clothes and climb into the candy panties.

Leonard couldn't believe what he was watching before him. His unbelievably sexy beautiful fiancé was now standing… half naked… in a pair of candy panties. He immediately became uncomfortable in his pants and reached down to adjust himself.

Penny smiled as she saw his actions. "Oh Sweetie… take those off… you're gonna hafta anyway…" Penny reached into her bag and pulled out a smaller box, which turned out to be a pouch and shaft cover for Leonard to wear made of the same strung sugar candies. Penny held them out to her fiancée with the biggest grin.

Leonard was a little horrified at what he saw before him, but then looks up at Penny in her panties. "Oh what the hell…" Leonard proceeded to strip off all his clothes and put on the garment given to him. "This has GOT to qualify as one of the CRAZIEST things I have ever done with a woman.

Penny walked over to Leonard and held him in a tight embrace. The candy garments they were in did little to enhance their closeness, clicking together as they kissed and Leonard moved his hips closer to Penny.

Penny pulled away and repositioned her panties. "These things are gonna get real sticky… this candy is starting to get moist and things down there weren't meant for it.

Leonard agreed as he repositioned himself. "Maybe we should just take them off".

Penny agreed. "It was gonna happen anyway" They both removed their candy pants and Penny took them and placed them in a baggie. "These are definitely going in my Leonard box.

As Penny stood up, she noticed that Leonard's little man was covered in different colors left behind by the candies… She looked down and noticed her own crotch was similarly decorated in the sweet residue of their candy pants. "Oh… Sweetie… this is gonna be so much fun."

Leonard reached into his bag and pulled out a small pouch and opened it. He then went over to the dart board and placed the sheet of paper and taped it to the door. It was a picture of a naked blonde facing away looking back over her shoulder with a bullseye over her backside. Leonard then pulled out tow Penis shaped darts and hand one to Penny. "I guess we're supposed to see how close we come to her center…" Penny stepped back and threw a dart close to the target hitting the girl on the right cheek. Lenard had no expectations for his throw. He stepped back and imagined that the blonde was actually Penny. He shut his eyes and took a breath and threw the dart. To Penny's surprise, the dart lands directly in the center of the girls spread legs.

Penny laughed as Leonard opened his eyes. "That's my man… always on target. My turn…" Penny reached into her bag and pulled out three rings. They came with two penis shaped stakes to throw at. Penny put a finger to her lips as she bit on her lower lip. "I think that I want to make a little change to the game…."

Leonard was now worried. "Ummm… a change?"

Penny smiled as she came over and stroked him as she tenderly kissed him. Fortunately, he was already standing quite at attention. "Oh my… that IS sticky…" Penny turned Leonard by the hips. "Stand right there." Penny then took a few steps back and took the three rings on hand. "Okay sweetie. Now stand still…" Penny then managed to toss the three rings at Leonard's manhood, catching him with each of the rings… "Yeahhh… I win!"

Leonard stood there still wearing his new jewelry. "What is it that you win?"

Penny came over and pushed Leonard to the couch, straddling him and tossing the rings to the floor… their nakedness very apparent to each of them. Penny put her hands around Leonard's neck rubbing the curls on the back of his head as Leonard softly and tenderly massaged Penny's breasts and hips. Penny then raised herself and looked into Leonard's eyes. "Why… you of course… you thing you can find that target again with your REAL dart?"

Leonard took hold of Penny's hips and pulled her to him, not missing her target, sliding in easily until Penny sat comfortably on his lap. She started to move her hips back and forth, with a circular gyration thrown in for good measure. "This is the best game EVER"


	16. Chapter 16

**The 2016 reestablishment**

 **Just another bit of fun with one of the cutest couples on TV**

Leonard stood in the doorway of his room in 4A looking at all the furniture from the living room that was stuffed in there. Penny was standing behind him looking over his shoulder with her lower jaw pushed to one side and her forehead furrowed like she was waiting for some terrible thing to happen. She always got this same look on her face when she was told to "sit down on the couch… your father wants to speak to you" by her mother as she stood with her arms folded. Penny could almost hear the thoughts of her husband.

Leonard sighed. "For the life of me… I can't imagine how one guy managed to stuff all this furniture in here…"

Penny patted Leonard's shoulder. "Sweetie maybe we should just go to Lunch and talk about how we are going to do this… Maybe we could get Howard and Raj to help out…"

Leonard turned to see the scrunched up face of his beautiful bride. "Penny…. You know very well that Sheldon will have nothing to do with helping set the Apartment back up… In fact… he has decided to attend a symposium on string theory with Kripke… even though he has nothing to do with string theory anymore… and he has absolutely nothing positive to say about Kripke or his abilities academically or otherwise. Howard and Raj are still… at some level… mad at me for insisting in staying in apartment 4A from the very first day they helped me lug that very couch…" Leonard pointed to the barely discernable armrest of the brown leather behemoth… "up the stairs and exposing them to my previously unknown roommate! They firmly believe that it was the cursed piece of furniture that propagated the relationship between us all and one… Sheldon Lee Cooper… AND!... The LAST time you and I went for something to eat… and at the same time had a discussion about the afore mentioned Dr. COOPER…. You had agreed that we didn't and shouldn't have to put up with him anymore…. Giving ME hope that we would be entering a Sheldon FREE time period where we would blissfully live together without any obstruction or obnoxious intrusions from… again… Sheldon Lee Cooper… ONLY to have those same hopes then be dashed upon the rocks by agreeing to STAY and live with him by spending MOST of our time here in apartment 4A…"

Penny sighed. "That's just the sleeping part".

Leonard looked at his wife not sympathetic at all. "That's the most important part".

Penny rubbed Leonard's arm. "I know Sweetie… but you saw him… he was so sad…"

Leonard hung his head. "I told you time and time again. "He's crazy… Sometimes crazy looks like sad just to suck you back in".

Penny smiled a tiny bit. "He's not crazy… his mother had him tested".

Leonard smiled back. "Doctor's in Texas SUCK!"

Penny took Leonard's hand and gazed into his eyes. "Baby… you know he means a lot to you… and he has grown some on me over the years… This is a tough time for him… Amy just needed some space and he did "A Sheldon" on her… he just couldn't let it go… From what Bernadette told me… he kept pushing and pushing until Amy just sorta … snapped…"

Leonard sighed. "But we were almost out… and he probably deserved it… he treats everyone like they don't matter… he has no idea how that feels…"

Penny let go of Leonard's hands. "Really? Don't you think he knows how YOU feel? I mean… you are pretty out there with your snarky remarks about him… He's getting better at picking up sarcasm… and you don't usually let anything go… so he must be hurt a little when you jab at him…"

Leonard was surprised. 'It's not like I'm the only one who does it… You aren't an angel either… Well to be honest you are… but not with Sheldon."

Penny smiled. "Sweetie… I'm not his best friend… I'm the one that took his best friend AWAY… He has a brother and a sister… neither of them ever treated him like he was anything more than a gigantic pain in the ass… even if that's true… and we both know it pretty much is… you didn't really treat him the way you do until you met me and we started to go out… now we're married and he sees what is happening… he misses AMY… and now if you leave… he'll be out by himself…"

Leonard could see that he was losing this discussion. "He has Raj and Howard…"

Penny smirked. "Really? Howard? You know very well that they only put up with Sheldon because they are your friends… And Howard is taken out by Bernadette…"

Leonard sighed one more time. "Okay … fine… Let's put some of this stuff back."

Penny smiled. "GREAT! So… where do we start?"

Leonard turned and looked at the furniture stacked almost unimaginably well in his room. "this is going to be like one of those puzzle boxes he is so fond of… the only way to get to the big stuff like the couch and my chair, will be to take out the smaller things first… and you know very well that if we don't get them just right, we're going to be in a heap of trouble… maybe that will turn you back from the dark side and we can just move into your place… this is going to be just like the table… you thought it was a good thing until Sheldon whined and whined… pulling at your heart strings until you caved…"

Penny put her hands to her hips. "Quit your bitchin! And let's just get started… I'll get a box for the figurines and you start to get some of the book shelves out of there and all the crap that was up where the dining room table used to be…"

* * *

It was the better part of the day, now late I the afternoon when Leonard finally helped Penny down the hallway with the couch. Penny left him with the couch as she picked up the box of figurines. After pushing the couch into place, Leonard flopped down in the middle and looked up to see Penny adjusting some of the figurines on the bookshelves up on the landing.

Penny turned to Leonard. "Why does this Green Fishy guy need to be plugged in?"

Leonard let his tired head flop back on the couch. "I have absolutely no idea… but if it isn't facing the right way… there will most certainly hell to pay. Sheldon is pretty particular that way. The Gerrn Lantern with the hollowed out ass with a couple of fifties stashed in it has to be put over here behind the couch… Aquaman there needs to be facing the doorway".

Penny plugged in the figurine and looked into its eyes. "Whatever… the thing is a little creepy with these glassy eyes anyway. They look like they're glowing or something." She then placed Aquaman on the shelf facing the door looking across the couch. She then went to the kitchen and ripped off a wad of paper towels and came over to the couch and flopped down next to her husband. "I'm bushed… this was harder work than I thought and we aren't even finished yet." Penny then pulled her tank top over her head exposing a sports bra and started to wipe her neck to sop up the sweat trickling down from her hair that she decided to let grow out.

Leonard smiled and pulled his recycle t-shirt over his head. "Give me one of those will ya… This really has been a long day." Penny tossed Leonard a towel and watched as she wiped his neck in front and then back under his curls. He then got up and walked over to the kitchen and opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of bottles of cold water.

Penny watched as he came back into the living room smiling at the barely defined abs she knew Leonard wished were more defined like the men she used to go out with. In reality, Penny actually now preferred the natural curves Leonard had along with the slight soft squishy "tire" he had started to develop. She watched as his half naked form sauntered over to the couch, handed her a bottle of water and sat down. "Thanks Sweetie." Penny took the water and rubbed it along her neck and passed it through her bra between her breasts before unbuttoning her shorts and stuffing the cool plastic cylinder between her legs. "mmmmm that feels so good".

Leonard sat with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. "Ummmmm".

Penny smiled when she opened her eyes and could see the look on his face. She giggled. "You should give it a try". Penny sat up and leaned over to Leonard and unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down to the floor. She then took the bottle of water Leonard seemed to forget he was holding and slowly placed it down the front of his boxers. Leonard jumped back at the feeling of the cold object now resting alongside his already erect manhood.

Penny could see that there was just too much in those boxers so she reached in through the front and removed the bottle of water making sure she rubbed it along Leonard's shaft and package below. Again, Leonard gasped at the contact. Penny thought that she wasn't going to lose a competition to a bottle of water so she stood and shed her sports bra and shorts, now standing with just her panties with a cool bottle of water between her legs.

Leonard sat up and the bottle of water in his shorts poked out through the fly. Penny reached over and pulled it through and then saw that that bottle of water wasn't the only thing poking through the fly of Leonard' boxers.

Penny smiled and ran her bottle of water back and forth between her legs before she removed it and straddled Leonard's lap. Leonard's hands instinctively grasped Penny's hips and then moved down to caress her cheeks as she wiggled on his lap. Her panties were a simple cotton pair with a smooth waistband. Noting especially sexy, except for the fact that they were incredibly soft and smooth against his sensitive manhood and felt so nice as he gently kneaded her cheeks. Leonard then leaned forward capturing her left nipple between his teeth as Penny ran her fingers through his damp curls and pulled him close to her chest.

Leonard reached behind Penny and moved her panties to one side letting her now moist HOT center glide across him. Penny easily caught on as she oved into position and reached between them as she lifted herself ever so slightly letting Leonard complete their union. Each of them gasped as the et themselves become comfortable with each other. This was a feeling that Leonard liked more than almost anything he had ever experienced. One that he had always wondered at… Penny's smooth muscles gliding along him as he thrust and she moved in synch with him. He had sx with other women, but with Penny… there was no equal.

Leonard moved his hands up Penny's sides and onto her breasts as she sat up and gazed into his eyes enjoying all his ministrations. Penny thought back to the rough and tumble "almost sex" they had before a drunken Leonard foolishly likened their actions to him having sex with his mother and Penny having sex with her father. She then smiled as she remembered their actual first sexual encounter… all the awkwardness they had felt after being friends and the trying to satisfy each other's needs when Leonard came back from the North Pole. 'My god'… she thought… ' has gotten so much better…'

Penny started to increase her motions as Leonard leaned up to kiss his wife. They were tired, sore and sweaty from moving the furniture, something that now seemed insignificant. All they knew now was that they were in that zone that they seemed to create each time they made love, each knowing their partner so well and wanting to satisfy them more than seeking gratification for themselves. Penny's hips ground into Leonard's crotch as his hips thrust deeper with each advance. Suddenly… Penny sat straight up with the feeling of a crescendo of contracting inner muscles as Leonard tightly held her in response to his own spasms.

It wasn't long before each of them came down from their high, Penny softly rubbing Leonard's chest as he ran his hands through her hair tucking it behind her ears. Leonard looked into Penny's beautiful green eyes. "So… up for getting the chair?"

Penny smiled. "Screw that… we need to take a shower and go get something r dinner". She then got off Leonard's lap and pulled him by the hand across the hall into their 'other' apartment so they could take a cool shower… together.

 **Not a lot of time left before Sheldon's security camera is found.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquaman unveiled**

 **One last try with unowned characters that were written to be together and will remain so long after the show writers have finished with them**

Penny sat at the breakfast bar sipping her cup of coffee, looking at her husband. Leonard looked down as Sheldon had just closed the door after taking the small velvet box and putting it in the side pocket of his jacket. Sheldon had made a bold decision to find Amy and propose to her. He needed this breakup situation to end and this seemed the most logical way to get it done. Wil Wheaton and Leonard Nimoy's son had left after Sheldon had stormed off to his bedroom after yelling that this Amy situation was not bothering him and he had moved on. Penny had stirred things up by challenging that statement and now she felt like everything was going to come to some sort of end… good or bad.

Leonard peaked up at his wife as the door shut disappointed in the Vulcan words that Sheldon had said, leaving them alone in the apartment. "He didn't mean that".

Penny just huffed and rolled her eyes at her husband. "It doesn't matter what he does… or what language he uses… someone needs to set him straight… the things he does are just not normal…"

Leonard looked over. "You do realize that 'normal' to Sheldon is nothing more than a statistical population distribution…"

Penny got off the stool she was sitting on and moved around to the landing by the window. "Oh for crying out loud… It's stuff like that… that just make things worse… the things he does are not RIGHT!... The only reason Amy broke them up was because Sheldon went all Sheldonnny on her and included one of his fact based comments that he doesn't understand shouldn't be said and whether he gets it or not… come across as an insult… He's such an ASS sometimes…. And now he's gonna go out and propose to her just because it's the LOGICAL thing to do… He doesn't even TRY to understand what Amy might be feeling and how confused she might be… She needs to sort this thing out… and that might mean that she needs to date other people… but to Sheldon… it's just an on… off switch."

Leonard watched Penny looking up at the bookshelf. "He does love her you know… this isn't just some sort of social convention he's trying to fulfill… I mean… they haven't slept together, so he doesn't have to do the right thing or anything…"

Penny turned to look at Leonard. "Yeah well he still does some pretty weird stuff… He put in that wall safe and he has had that security camera going… watching god know what going on in this room for the last four years…"

Leonard smiled slightly. "Well some of the things that have been going on in this room when he hasn't been around have been pretty great.."

Penny smiled and turned back to the Aquaman standing guard over the apartment. "Yeah they have…. I mean… if he wanted to… he could use us as a tutorial on how to have sex… and not at ALL like it says in that book we got him…"

Leonard joined Penny by the bookshelf and gazed at the Aquaman figurine. "I wonder where he got this anyway?"

Penny giggled. "Actually… it kinda seems like something Howard would have come up with"… Penny immediately covered her mouth with her hand and inhaled sharply. "You don't think that it really could have been Howard do you?"

Leonard stepped closer to Penny. "If it has anything to do with Howard, we have WAY more to worry about than a somewhat disinterested and naïve Sheldon watching us go at it…"

Penny held Leonard closer. "What do you mean? I haven't seen anything strange from Howard since that Bear he gave me…"

Leonard looked at the Aquaman figurine. "Well, Howard may have had a secondary feed directed to his place using wifi and god knows what kind of satellite technology he could rip off from his buddies at the CIA or NASA, or NATO…"

Penny put her head into Leonard's shoulder. "So Howard could have been watching us have sex… naked… using spy planes and satellites…"

Leonard rubbed Penny's back. "Well… we weren't always COMPLETELY naked… but yeah… he has seen us naked… having sex… in different positions…"

Penny turned and took Aquaman off the bookshelf. "EWWWW… not the sex with you… that was great… ewww that Howard has seen us naked… do you think he would have shown it to Raj?"

Leonard smirked. "Nooo… Howard NEVER shares anything with Raj…. Especially anything sexual…he's WAY too modest for something like that."

Penny sighed. "Well if Howard knows… that means Bernadette knows… this is just great… we're just the PBS channel special on how to have sex on a friggin couch… "

Leonard smiled. "Well… if we can find where the feed is stored… Howard was naked in Sheldon's spot when they were fighting over their parking space…"

Penny tilted her head. "Really… Leonard?... now you're pimping out you friend? Besides there's nothing there for him to brag about… so nothing I am interested in… especially since I have my Hofstadter MAN STUD." Penny leaned in and gave Leonard a peck on the cheek.

Leonard smiled at the comment but looked confused. I get why you don't need to see what Raj is packing.. but why would you not want to get back at Howard for seeing you naked…?" Leonard thought for a second. "Unless you girls are a lot less possessive of things when Girls Night is held over at your place…"

Penny turned away. "I…. I don't know what you mean…." She picked the Aquaman off the shelf and started to look it over. "So where do you think the camera is and stuff?"

Leonard looked at Penny warily considering her evasion of the topic. He took the Aquaman and held it, twirled it this way and that. "I don't really see how this thing works… it must be some kind of micro-technology… web based thing".

Penny threw up her hands. "Great! Now we're on the WEB for god knows WHO to see… If I wanted everyone to see me naked… having SEX… I could have done some of those other auditions…"

Leonard held her arm. "Penny… not everyone is watching us have sex…"

Penny looked up. "Not everyone… just ALL our friends…"

Leonard gave Penny a kiss on the cheek. "To be honest… all we know is that Sheldon is the only one that has seen us… he kind of admitted that… but not Howard or Raj or Bernadette or Amy…"

Penny put her hands to her head. "Oh my GOD… AMY! What if she says YES? Then she will be engaged to Sheldon… and he has these videos of us having sex… and he has that book… it'll be like one of those Highlight Magazines for KIDS! Connect the pictures with the WORDS!" Penny went and slumped down on the couch and in Sheldon's spot.

Leonard smiled. "Is that really where you want to be right now?"

Penny jumped straight up and looked back down at the couch. "No… you're right…" Leonard could see that Penny's mind was working overtime. Penny was biting on her lower lip and had a finger to her mouth. Suddenly she looked up at Leonard and smiled. "Does that thing need to be there for it to work? Can we move it to another place?"

Leonard was very wary about that question. "Well… theoretically… if we plug it in somewhere else… I don't see any hard wires to any recording devices…"

Penny smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. "Good… follow me…"

Leonard watched Penny pass in front of him. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Penny kept walking down the hall and turned right. "If I'm gonna be used as some tutorial for Sheldon and Amy… He's gonna be SO surprised where we're gonna be doin it!"

Leonard followed and could see that Penny really had something up her sleeve… metaphorically speaking… considering she just shed any actual sleeves she had on. Leonard rounded the corner and saw Penny standing in the doorway to Sheldon's room with the door open and waving Leonard in.

Leonard stopped short of the door. "Penny… people don't go in Sheldon's room".

Penny looked her husband straight in the eyes. "Yeah… well… except for you… people don't see me naked having sex… so if he needs an education… he's gonna see it with all his train stuff and comic books ALL around us… now get in here!" She gave Leonard a slight shove and made him set up Aquaman at the foot of the bed where there was going to be the best view of what was going to be going on. "okay… Sweetie… STRIP! It's time for some action." It didn't take Leonard very long to get with the picture… so to speak…

Penny was determined to do this and she further convinced him by saying that "someone might as well make good use of Sheldon's bed for something other than just sleeping".

Penny, with little thought, determinedly removed her clothes and stood completely naked waving her arms back and forth in front of her, every so often grabbing a shoulder with the opposite hand stretching first one arm and then the other twisting at the waist then bending forward to touch her toes both facing Aquaman and then with the full view of her back. Penny finished up by doing a few of her yoga warrior one and warrior two stretches ending with downward dog into a cobra.

For his part, Leonard stood watching in amazement with his t-shirt bunched up in front of him. He was far less into this idea than Penny was. For some reason, performing on cue was just not his sort of thing, that and the fact that they were about to defile Sheldon's sanctuary, was a bit unnerving. "Ummm… what are you doing?"

Penny smiled. "It's always better to stretch your muscles before you do any strenuous exercise." Penny then faced Aquaman and put her hands on her hips and spread her feet shoulder width apart and proceeded to squat and stand.

Leonard was completely agog. He stood with his jaw slack and his eyes completely forgot how to blink.

Penny could see that Leonard was not as enthused as she had hoped. The proposed activity had also had an effect on her man that she had never seen before… especially when she was standing before him in all her naked glory. "Sweetie… what's wrong? This is not going to be so easy if we're not both ready…" Penny sauntered over and stood in front of Leonard and gently pushed him into a sitting position and took up a position kneeling in front of him.

Leonard immediately crossed his legs and sat up. "Penny… people will be watching this…"

Penny smiled and stood, uncrossing his legs and straddling his hips. "Sweetie… They have been watching us for almost four years… This is just the finale…"

Leonard stood up. "I can't do this…. Not on command…"

Penny sat and patted the bed. "Okay sweetie… come here." Leonard sat next to her and Penny proceeded to reach under Leonard's shirt he kept in front of him. Penny smiled. "Leonard… baby… don't worry…" Penny easily found her target and softly stroked Leonard until his inhibitions were put to rest. "You have absolutely nothing to be shy about… you aren't in a locker room with a bunch of beefy guys worried about who is bigger than who…. It's just me…. And I'm more than satisfied with what you have….."

Leonard gulped, knowing if Penny kept up her current motion, there wouldn't be much of a film. "But THEY… are watching…" Leonard pointed at Aquaman.

Penny pushed Leonard down onto the bed. "I think they have seen enough… Penny then turned and walked over to Aquaman and unplugged him, returning to her man. Leonard was really confused at this point. Penny smiled down at him. "Just think of what THAT is going to do to whoever watches that video now…"

Penny was still not going to let Sheldon get away with this, she convinced Leonard to stay and have his way with her just the same. Penny had planned this from the very start. If someone like Howard was going to be watching, they would by now be exploding within their own hands with frustration. Penny told Leonard he was in for a marathon… Penny then tried and satisfied herself and her man with every position she could think of… alternating between chest to chest, front to back, kneeling, face down, sitting up rodeo, and reverse, on the sheets… and between them. Sheldon would be shocked at the bodily fluids they must have left behind if he used his CSI tools.

Their last performance was not so much a grand finale of the likes of a fireworks display as it was much more tender and intimate. Penny lay with her head at the foot of Sheldon's bed Leonard gently making love to his wife with his face kissing and nibbling at her neck in what Penny enjoyed as their most intimate position. She looked back over her head at Aquaman thinking of what Sheldon had just missed. Penny closed her eyes and smiled, her legs spread and bent slightly at the knees accepting her lover. This position was one where Penny could wrap her legs around Leonard's waist if she desired, one where she could hold him close getting full body contact, one where Leonard had full access to her sensitive neck or her breasts. A position where Penny could run her hands up and down Leonard's back tickling him with her finger nails and feel his cute little tushie as they came down from their inevitable high. Penny smiled, running her fingers through the curls at the back of Leonard's neck, kissing him deeply and passionately closing her eyes as he continued to love her as she loved him. Slowly, rhythmically, deeply, Leonard finally raising on his arms looking deeply into his wife's eyes, seeing the return of passion and desire. Their actions slowly increasing quickening their breathing, totally in synch with each other's desires and movements, complementing each of his advances with a slight bucking of her hips until each held their breath as the feeling of a tightening deep within each of them simultaneously snapped and brought them over that wonderful edge, Leonard collapsing on Penny who held him close.

After she was satisfied that they had appropriately christened Sheldon's bed, Penny made up the bed and led Leonard back to his room so they could get some sleep. She was bushed. Leonard truly was a genius in bed and he had worn her out. It wasn't long before she was comfortably in Leonard's hold listening to his deep rhythmic breathing as he slept before she heard Sheldon enter the apartment and make his way to his bedroom.

As Penny lay in Leonard's hold, being spooned from behind, her eyes went completely wide as she clearly could hear Sheldon. "Hmmm… why is Aquaman in my room… and why is he unplugged?.. this will do absolutely NOTHING for security…. It's a good thing that there is a battery backup in the base…"

 **A/N Well there you have it. Aquaman has been revealed, although he certainly has seen more than was intended at any time. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed and also to those who have read and did not review. I hope that there was at least a bit amusement in these tales all of which tried to follow those words Penny said "We did things on that couch".**


End file.
